Birth of Lady Blue
by Trollkastel34
Summary: Featherine Augustus Aurora and Lambdadelta had been friends for centuries. Although, to commemorate their 1000 year friendship, they decided to play a game. Then, Featherine decided to give Lambdadelta a present. A witch whose powers would endlessly entertain her. But the problem was, where would she find someone evil enough. Maybe she wouldn't have to look, she could create it.
1. Excavation

Birth of Lady Blue

Chapter 1: Excavation

The room was very cool. The hallways were decorated in a dreary 'under the sea'/'Victorian' style that make you believe that the walls were wet. The candles that ran down the long corridors added suspense to the slow drip of the sink in the background. Maids constantly entered and exited doors, stopping to look at the guest that slowly walked through. One of the maids accidentally bumps into this particular person, spilling water on her pink 'Halloween' styled dress. 'Oh My! I'm sorry!' whispered the maid. The maid had promised to reimburse the guest for the damages. The mysterious person reassured her that it was no worry. It would be extremely easy to fix. The guest continued to walk down the corridor, slowly gazing into a room as she passed. She also stopped at a window, staring out at the intense rain. Half of the her face lit up when the lightning struck, simultaneously, one of the maids had gotten spooked. The guest turned and smiled as they continued down the walkway. She could hear someone shouting orders from the other room. 'Madam would like _Blanc de noirs_!' The guest was familiar with that type of wine, although they preferred much sweeter beverages. The peculiar visitor slowly came to a halt at one of the closed doors. When they created the locking motion, the door suddenly became ajar. 'Come in!' said a voice from the room. The guest slowly sat down as a maid set down two drinks. 'I hope you enjoy them...' said that maid.

"Well! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!" said a woman at a table who wore a large, pink, Victorian ball gown with a green sash that held pendants. "Have a seat!"

"How are you?" said the woman in the gown.

"Quite fine." said the guest. "Ha! Listen to me, sounding so formal. Tsk!"

"Truly!" said the woman. "You're quite whimsical, at least that's how I remember you..."

"Hm. I guess people can change..."

"Yes...,but what happened to your clothing? I'm sure that that didn't happen on your way to the estate..."

"Just an accident. Nothing to worry about, although, I do have somewhat of a distaste for unsatisfactory servants..."

"My apologies. So, are you ready to begin? I've prepared a glorious game to play!"

"Sure. I hope that I get something worthwhile out of this. It'd be a shame for me to lose my title so quickly..."

"Oh, Lambdadelta. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Let's begin."

The women sat at the table, slowly moving chess pieces around. Maids had passed by the room, wondering how they could stare so intently at a game board. A few of the maids stopped and stared.

"Madam is quite odd, don't you think?" said one maid.

"Yeah. Just as weird as her guests." said the other.

"Why do you think she invites people here? I mean, they always leave with a blank, soulless look. What do you think she does after she closes the door?'

"Poor servants." says the woman with the pink ball gown. "Those fools don't think that I can hear them!" she whispered to Lambdadelta.

"How foolish! BACK TO WORK!" said Lambdadelta in a raised voice.

The women could hear the servants scurry away. The woman in the pink ball gown slowly shut the door. Maids continuously walked by the room, listening to the women laugh. This had been the longest Madam had kept any guest over to her home, according to one of the maids. The women had rest the chessboard several times after the victory of the guest. Part of their deal was, that Madam would have an infinite amount of chances to defeat her guest and she only had to defeat her guest once to win. The rules were unfair, yet fair. For each time that the guest won, they received belongings of Madam. Lambdadelta had received 5 items and planned for her sixth. They played; Lambdadelta had already gained four Queens on the chessboard.

"Wow," said Madam. "Your Magic of Certainty truly confounds me."

"Well. I don't like to lose. Hehehehahahaha!"

"How about this?" said Madam. "I'll create something for you."

"Hnn? What would that be?"

"Someone who's powers could match yours."

"Do you really think that's possible? I guess."

"Of course, give me time to make your companion mature. I'm sure that they will provide infinite pleasure for you."

"O-Of course..."

Lambdadelta got up from her seat and slowly made her way to the door. She stopped and called by to Madam.

"Oh and Featherine? Don't disappoint me. Hehehe!"

She quickly danced out of the room, jubilance radiating from her. The maids that watched her skip down the hallway wondered how this specific guest left with as much as an emotion on her face.

Featherine had woken up especially early today because today would be the day that she _finally_ decides on a secretary. This wasn't really going to be a secretarial job, she just wanted someone to mess with whenever she got 'writer's block'. But she couldn't go searching the city for a helper yet, not without attending her latest book signing. She had written a story about these poor little kids in London who lived their lives as thieves and beggars, looking for that night's meal. The book was popular with most English teachers and more articulate youths. She would be glad to see the range of people she had coming to talk about her book. She wore a long brown dress that had three white ruffles going through it. She also wore a sash that bore a green pendant in the middle with a pearl necklace with a ruby in the middle. She also wore a half length vanilla coat. She acquired her tag that read 'Ikuko Hachijo' and left her mansion.

Ikuko and her driver set their sights on the city of Tokyo. She gazed at the billboards and the signs with happiness. As she pulled up to the building, she noticed the extent of her fans when the line waiting to get inside wrapped around the building. She sighed an uneasy sigh considering that she would have to sign all of their books. Ikuko's car stopped in front of the hall and as she got out of the car, everyone began to cheer. She smiled when she saw a sign that read 'I love you, Ikuko!'. Ikuko went onto the pedestal and the multitude of spectators and everyone went silent.

"Hello, everyone!"

All of the people screamed for Ikuko's few words. She continued her speech, discussing what inspired her to write this book and how she had an encounter with a plagiarist. She also talked about symbolism and injuries that occur within her characters. She answered questions that people needed to have answered so that they could better enjoy her book.

After all of her speech, she migrated to a desk where she began to sign the books of her fans. She began to frown when she realized that she had forgotten her favorite Tohya pen. All of her sadness was gone when her driver handed her that same pen that she thought she had not brought. Her gratitude was shown when she whispered, 'I'm glad that I hired him.'

Ikuko had been signing for two hours straight when she sat her hand down and drooped her head. When she finally lifted her head, she realized that she only had two people left.

"Who am I making this out to?" said Ikuko.

"Hitsuji. Just Hitsuji!" said the girl.

"That's it?"

"Yes! Hitsuji! Hi-tsu-ji!"

"Okay. And how about you? Yes, you with the long blue hair?"

"Umm..." whispered the girl.

"Who? And...how old are you? You must be way to young to process my book."

"No! I understand it. Especially how you were referring to how you are Japanese, yet you were raised in Paris and were very poor. You also illustrated how you climbed to success, becoming a wealthy author. A-At least that's what I got from it..."

"You're quite an intelligent young lady. How old are you? What is your name?"

"I'm 10 years old and my name is R... Well...you can call me whatever you like...I-If that's okay..."

"Hmm... How about you be my secretary?"

"I...would love that!"

Ikuko took the girl home with her and they stopped at the mansion. Ikuko got out of the car but the girl was reluctant to move.

"What's wrong?" said Ikuko.

"Umm...that's a really big house...I mean...nothing! I-I'm fine!"

Ikuko swiftly went into the house and returned with a few things. The girls were ushered into their car and headed to Osaka, Japan. When they arrived, they watched the maids and servants file out of the house to greet them. This was one of Ikuko's smallest staffs of servants.

"Is this more comfortable?" asked Ikuko.

"Y-Yes!" said the girl.

"Now about your name..."

"You can pick it!"

"For now...how about 'Tohya'? I think it'll fit until I find something much more suitable."

"Okay."

While Tohya marveled at the knew clothes that she was given, Ikuko laughs and drinks to her most outstanding luck. She was happy because she found a diamond in a rut, without excavating the entire stone called Tokyo.


	2. Concept

Concept

Ikuko woke up early that morning to prepare her study. The last time she had been here, she left it horribly messy. She walked into the room to see Tohya, slowly sifting through things. Tohya was stunned when Ikuko looked at her with distaste in her eyes. Ikuko walked over to her and knocked the manila folder that Tohya had been holding out of her hand.

"What are you doing!" said Ikuko.

"N-Noth-" started Tohya.

"Don't you say 'Nothing'!"

"I...was looking at your..."

"You were looking at my latest manuscript! Did you _ask_ me if you could read it? No!" she said before Tohya could answer.

Ikuko raised her hand against Tohya as if to slap her when one of her maids interrupted the sequence. 'I'm sorry madam. I'll let you finish', whispered the maid as she slowly shut the door.

"Wait!" yelled Ikuko as she dropped her hand. "What is it?"

"Umm, you have a call waiting, someone named...'Rachel Mckeensee'?" said the maid.

"Mckenzie. I know her. Send her call to the phone in here."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Ikuko stood at her desk, cradling the phone, Tohya slowly organized the fallen manuscript. Ikuko quickly wrapped up her conversation when she slammed the phone down to emphasize her distaste. Ikuko crossed the room and knocked the papers out of Tohya's hand again and then slapped her in the face. Tohya lied on the ground cradling her cheek. She took a moment to stare up at Ikuko's blazing violet eyes and then turned away out of embarrassment. Ikuko's face shifted through a range of emotions when she finally sighed.

"Are you going to quit now?" asked Ikuko.

"No, ma'am." said Tohya. "I'll respect your rules. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"Well! It's nice to see that you're getting the concept of how things are around here. Firstly, don't touch any papers that I don't authorize you to touch. Stay in your chair over there. You cannot get up for anything except for the bathroom. You will address me as 'Miss'. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss!"

"Now, organize the papers in the entire room except for these. Stack them alphabetically and then let me know when you're done."

"Okay!"

Ikuko took her manuscript and began to write. She seemed to have remembered exactly where she had left off. Because of the thick layer of dust that had been around Tohya's fingerprints, you could tell it had not been touched in months. In actuality, Tohya was assigned to a housekeeping job. She would remove the mass of papers from the floor and organize them for later use.

They worked for two hours, and seemed like a machine connected by chains. As quickly as Tohya organized a folder was the speed at which Ikuko finished a paper. Ikuko paused for a moment when she hears a rumbling noise. She heard it again, and each time Tohya would fidget slightly. Tohya peered at Ikuko and then back at the manila folder. She placed her arm around her stomach, hoping not to seem noticed but Ikuko's stare was already fixed on her.

"Are you hungry?" said Ikuko.

"No, Miss! I'm okay!" said Tohya.

"No, you're hungry!"

Tohya went back to her job and Ikuko picked up the phone, whispering commands to someone over the phone. 15 minutes later, a maid walked in with two trays of food while another maid placed a foldable table in the center of the room. The maids bowed and exited the room. Tohya stared at the food for about two minutes while Ikuko watched her. Tohya dropped her gaze from the food and slowly moved the papers into a new folder. Ikuko watched her and laughed.

"Eat..." chuckled Ikuko.

"I'm not hungry..." whispered Tohya, still crouching around her stomach.

"Eat!"

Tohya ate and ate until she was full. She smiled at Ikuko happily and then returned to her job. Even though Tohya did whatever Ikuko said and tolerated her abuse, it wasn't enough for her. Ikuko was annoyed by her astoundingly cheerful attitude. She wanted her to cry and beg for forgiveness as if she was Tohya's world.

The duo worked hard for a few more hours. Silently, Ikuko watched the happy girl organize her mess. The fact that someone could be so happy irritated her. Ikuko stopped writing and let out a sigh. She pushed out her chair and then let her head hang over the back of the seat. Tohya looked at her expectantly, but turned away and returned to her work due to the fear of being reprimanded.

"Are you okay, Miss?" said Tohya. "You're face seems somewhat...red."

"I'm fine." said Ikuko sharply. "We're going out tonight."

"Really?" Tohya tried to calm her excitement, afraid of the privilege being taken away. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to walk the streets. We'll observe the signs and look for objects or concepts that inspire me."

"So we're searching for inspiration."

"Obviously, I just said that." Ikuko shrugged. "You have an hour to get ready. If you look as much as _shoddy_, you'll be left home by your lonesome. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am! I mean 'Miss'!"

Ikuko walked out of her study and went to her room. Tohya hadn't actually seen Ikuko's room before. It had been at the farthest room in the hallway. Thoya walked midway down the hallway when Ikuko emerged from her room. Tohya, spooked, dashed off to her quarters to prepare for their night on the town. Thoya was waiting at the door, ten minutes earlier than expected and surprised Ikuko as she came into Tohya's view.

"Good." said Ikuko. "I like punctuality."

The two hopped into their limousine and rode all of the way through Tokyo. Due to the multitude of people, Ikuko's vehicle moved slowly, allowing her to slowly take in the environment. She sighed at the flashing lights and beaming people. Everything moved extremely slow in Ikuko's eyes. However, to Tohya, this was an experience to die for. Everything seemed new, high-tech, and futuristic. The lights and the moving screens. Electronics and technology. the little village where she was from was nothing compared to this.

The two arrived at a bar, and they took the spotlight as they entered. It seemed that most of her fans that had greeted her stayed in hotels for the weekend. The applause was followed by chants of Ikuko. Because Ikuko didn't want to be bothered while relaxing with her secretary, she exited and walked down a few blocks to a different underground area. It seemed shady but when they entered the door that was in the lower part of the slums, a lavish room was set up. The two sat down and began to eat their food. They talked for hours about a book when Tohya began to nod.

"Here, drink this." says Ikuko.

"W-What is it?" replied Tohya. "It smells alcoholic."

"That's because it contains alcohol. This wine comes directly from Germany. Its murky color and strong taste sets off a bountiful flavor. Savor the moment though, you probably will drink it quickly."

"I'm too young to drink..."

"It's okay. As long as it's responsible, you can drink. Plus, you don't have to drive."

"I'm too young to drive anyway, fool." she said under her breath.

"What?" Ikuko raised her hand and slapped Tohya across the face. She picked up Tohya's wineglass and shoved it to her lips, forcing down the expensive wine. The golden light shined on Ikuko's face, emphasizing her violet eyes and leaving one side of her face illuminated while the other half was shadowed. Ikuko glared at the bystanders while they stared back. She left the room as a waiter cleaned up the miniscule mess that was left on the table. Thoya got up from the table and stalked after Ikuko.

They sat in the limousine in silence. Every now and then, Ikuko would catch Tohya malevolently glaring at her. When they arrived at the home, Thoya marched out and stomped her way to her room, Ikuko following slowly behind.

"When are you going to stop being mad at me?" said Ikuko.

"Go away..." replied Tohya.

"Are you going to quit now?"

"…...no..."

"Good! Well, I want you to help me with one of my chapters."

Tohya opened her door. "Really?"

"Yes. I already have a chapter name. It'll be called Lux Aurumque. What do you think the concept of the ball scene will be?"

"…...Light and Gold..."

"It's perfect!"

Ikuko left Tohya's room. Tohya shut her door and smiled harshly against her will. She would finally be doing the job she was supposed to do. Her face was filled with 'light' and her job was the 'gold'.


	3. Smeared The Color Blue

Smeared the Color Blue

It seemed like another day in Ikuko's beautiful cottage. The weather outside was mild and humid. The trees seemed to move in unison as the wind blew. Tohya span in a circle for an infinite amount of time. She slowly soaked up the sun and smiled in the breeze. When she opened her eyes and looked at the trees while spinning, it seemed like a lush blur of different shades of green that changed constantly.

Time seemed to pass extremely slowly, stagnant even. Whenever Tohya would stop and look at her watch after staring up at the trees, the time would read only fifteen minutes after the last time she checked. She continued to do this; the time interval between the last times she checked would shorten, surprising her. This was astonishing because in each twirl period, she would get the same if not more excitement from it. From afar, Ikuko scowled at Tohya's happiness. That pure heart had to be tainted somehow, and Ikuko knew. She knew it because the last time they went out, Tohya had gotten angry with her.

Tohya continued to spin and watch the trees turn. She thought of her family. They hadn't seen her in a while. _Should I write to them? _She thought. _No...They'll know where I am. I wasn't supposed to leave, but I don't care. There is something here for me. _ She is stopped by a shocking figure of Ikuko standing behind her.

"C'mon! It's lunch time! Afterwards there will be no going outside. I don't need you getting sick..." said Ikuko.

Tohya sighed quietly. Ikuko turned around and smacked her.

"Don't be ungrateful, you miserable little brat! Not before you help me with my next chapter..."

The duo went inside to Ikuko's regular study and ate their lunch. Tohya ate quietly, pondering her feelings about Ikuko. Even though she is abusive, she always rewarded Tohya greatly. Whether its gifts, or helping with a chapter, she is constantly getting acknowledged.

Tohya propped her head up quickly and ran to her room. Ikuko followed her and watched her cry over her painting. Tohya had been painting a picture of herself and when she left it unattended during her luncheon. The blue paint from her hair had smeared across her face and the clothing that she had painted. Her masterpiece of work was destroyed.

Ikuko stood by her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. How about we go to an art studio tomorrow? We can stay there all day while you repaint!" said Ikuko.

"Really...?" replied Tohya.

"Of course! It probably wasn't that good anyway. With some help, it'll be perfect! Don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah..."

The next morning, Tohya woke up early. Ikuko hadn't specified when they would get up to go, so she isn't sure whether to wake up Ikuko. She thought she would, but Ikuko would probably scold her for that. Tohya returned to her room and patiently waited to hear Ikuko wake up. When she did hear something, it was only the staff entering. Tohya was greeted with a few 'hello's but that was it. She returned to her room and waited longer. Every waking second, she had gotten more impatient. Tohya got up from her room and swiftly opened her door. Ikuko was standing in the doorway with an expectant face.

"I've been waiting for you to awaken." said Ikuko.

When they left the cottage they entered into their limousine in silence. Tohya looked up at the passing trees as they got onto the highway. There was a great amount of people walking the streets that morning. The limousine stopped in front of a large building in which Tohya gazed for hours.

The duo went to a large parlor in Tokyo to begin Tohya's painting. When they arrived inside of the waiting room, they realized that there was a large amount of people waiting to get help with their paintings. They waited for an additional hour for service.

A man appeared from a doorway and finally offered Tohya help on her self-portrait. It looked strikingly similar to her but with a more demure facial expression. Also, she wore a different dress that made her look scary yet cute and approachable. Her soulless violet eyes were reminiscent of her boss' and that was the only part that Tohya wasn't exactly comfortable with. She wanted to be nothing like her master. Ikuko looked at it with speculation. She thought that this would be the perfect image of her little protege.

All of the fun, smiles, and constructive criticism ended when a man wearing all black clothing entered waving around a gun.

"Gimme the money!" shouted the man. "Hand it all over!"

Tohya had crouched away in a corner perpendicular to the thief. She stared at him intently, pondering what she could do to disable him. If she could paralyze him for a while, some adult could figure out the rest.

"Calm down," said Ikuko. "You don't need to do this..."

"Yes I do!" yelled the burglar.

"No. Hand me the gun..."

"No! Turn against the wall!"

Ikuko turned against the wall whilst she faced the paint. Meanwhile, Tohya had just figured out what her plan would be. She would sneak behind him and slam with the fire extinguisher that was placed conveniently on the wall behind him. Then, she would spray him with it while someone else called the authorities. It was time to enact her ideas. Tohya slowly slid behind him when Ikuko made her move too.

Ikuko picked up a can of paint labeled 'Deep Blue', and flung its contents all over the thief. The blue paint covered his eyes and torso just as Tohya was plastered with the paint. Ikuko picked up the canvas that lied next to her and slammed it across the thief's face. Tohya still stood there, shocked. Ikuko called the police and they appeared only minutes later, retrieving the thief for the Yakuza. Afterwards, the other people cheered for Ikuko. It seemed like everywhere that she went, she was getting praise.

"Clean yourself up." says Ikuko. "I don't want you tracking that blue paint into the limo."

The duo drove back to their cottage with Tohya's extravagant self-portrait. Ikuko glared at Tohya's blue dress. It wasn't blue this morning, but it looked better this way. Tohya still smiled at her painting because that is what was most important to her. Still, Ikuko couldn't break this foolish girl's spirit.

"Maybe you can help me with the next chapter?" said Ikuko.

"Really? I would love to! Thank you….Miss!" Said Tohya.

"I was thinking of calling it, 'Deep Blue Jeer'. What do you think?"

"Uhh..." Tohya started to sound discouraged. "It's great..."

"Good!"


	4. Ties

Ties

Tohya's beautiful painting was hung in the main hallway of the cottage. Everything was in place and perfect. The air was still, the servants hadn't arrived yet, and dawn held onto the sky like strings to a marionette. It was a scene from a fairytale in which it was ad infinitum. Tohya sat up on her bed, and gazed out of her window. She could see the dew on the grass and the woodland creatures peaking from the edge of the forest. The scene was serene and unimaginably beautiful. Tohya was afraid that one day she may have to give this up. But this was not the time. Ikuko and Tohya are going to go to another book signing. Ikuko's friend Rachel McKenzie would be there with her daughter to meet with Tohya. It would be an exciting and different day for the duo.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Ikuko. "I think you'll love Rachel's daughter, you might've seen her at the first signing. Her name is Hitsuji."

"I don't know her...but I'm sure that she's fine...Ooh! And I'm ready to go!"

The two set out for the next signing in a towns car. To Tohya, this was unusual compared to their normal vehicle. The trip there was of ease. The crowds seemed considerably smaller than and not as invasive towards the intersections as they expected. According to Ikuko, the city, during the day, resembled an American city she had visited on the east coast of that country. She remembered it being called 'New York', but she wasn't exactly sure. Unbeknownst to Tohya's immediate attention, Ikuko had been unsuspectingly pleasant in attitude. Maybe Rachel should visit more often; it seemed to put her employer in a better space of mind.

When the two arrived, they were greeted by a woman who was somewhat muscular but not so much that she would be deemed unattractive. She had brown hair that matched her skin and pink irises that blared through the darkness of her skin tone.

"Hey Iki!" said the woman.

"Hey Rach-chan!" said Ikuko. "Tohya, this is Rachel McKenzie!"

"Hello." said Tohya introducing herself. "I presume that she is your daughter?" Tohya had pointed at the shy little girl that had partially hid behind her mother.

"When are you gonna stop calling me 'Iki'?" said Ikuko. "I mean, c'mon! Aren't we older than high school?"

"Haha!" giggled Rachel. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you! Anyway, we need to get ready for the signing; I can't wait to introduce myself as an upcoming author!"

"Yes."

The two older women had traveled inside and made their way to their seats. After a while, Ikuko mad her way to the podium and began her speech that she perfected at the last signing. It was so easily rehearsed that Tohya felt no need to be attentive, even though it would probably upset Ikuko.

Tohya looked to her side to notice Hitsuji playing with her shoelace.

"How old are you?" says Tohya.

"How old are _you_?" replies Hitsuji.

"That's neither here nor there..." Tohya had seemed rather annoyed with her 'little' friend. "You seem too old to be hiding behind your mother."

"I'm only 10 years old!"

"Hm! Of course you fell for that." Tohya lowers her voice after being shushed by an audience member. "So you don't know how to tie your shoes?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go."

Hitsuji hopped up from her seat and dashed for the door. "Are you coming or not?" Tohya recalled her earlier conversation with Ikuko, promising to watch over the child. Reluctantly, Tohya followed.

Tohya and Hitsuji left out of the building. Hitsuji moved hastily throughout the city, dodging people and payphones as she moved. Tohya sought after Hitsuji and quickly became annoyed with her nuisance.

"You audacious runt," Tohya said under her breath. "Where are you going?"

The heat was blazing down on the city when Tohya notices Hitsuji flagging down a cab. One of the cabs stops in front of Hitsuji. She begins to enter and is shoved by a gentlemen who takes the cab.'Excuse me!' said the man in a method that didn't seem in the slightest apologetic. Hitsuji stopped the man with her fist by quickly jabbing him in his abdomen. After that debacle, Tohya caught up with HItsuji and entered the cab. 'To Akihabara please!' said Hitsuji. Tohya recognized the place and realized that she was dealing with a major otaku.

When their cab arrived at Akihabara Animate studio, Tohya finally voiced her opinions.

"Stop" says Tohya. "You're not in charge, I am!"

"Really? You think so? After I've dragged you around the city, you still think you own an ounce of authority. You're truly foolish!"

Tohya grabs the girl by her hair.

"You, shut up! I'm tired of hearing your voice and will no longer stand for it!"

"So, sit!" said Hitsuji as she winced in pain.

"Writhe!" said Tohya as she pushed Hitsuji to the ground, laughing.

A crowd of people had surrounded the two and women around her whispered taunts at Tohya. Hitsuji quickly got up and ran towards the middle of the street. She tripped over the shoelaces she was advised to tie and got hit by a bus that came speeding down the road. The crowd gasped in unison as Tohya watched and smiled. The pain of the girl brought Tohya joy. Ties

Tohya's beautiful painting was hung in the main hallway of the cottage. Everything was in place and perfect. The air was still, the servants hadn't arrived yet, and dawn held onto the sky like strings to a marionette. It was a scene from a fairytale in which it was ad infinitum. Tohya sat up on her bed, and gazed out of her window. She could see the dew on the grass and the woodland creatures peaking from the edge of the forest. The scene was serene and unimaginably beautiful. Tohya was afraid that one day she may have to give this up. But this was not the time. Ikuko and Tohya are going to go to another book signing. Ikuko's friend Rachel McKenzie would be there with her daughter to meet with Tohya. It would be an exciting and different day for the duo.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Ikuko. "I think you'll love Rachel's daughter, you might've seen her at the first signing. Her name is Hitsuji."

"I don't know her...but I'm sure that she's fine...Ooh! And I'm ready to go!"

The two set out for the next signing in a towns car. To Tohya, this was unusual compared to their normal vehicle. The trip their was of ease. The crowds seemed considerably smaller and not as invasive towards the intersections as they expected. According to Ikuko, the city, during the day, resembled an American city she had visited on the east coast of that country. She remembered it being called 'New York', but she wasn't exactly sure. Unbeknownst to Tohya's immediate attention, Ikuko had been unsuspectingly pleasant in attitude. Maybe Rachel should visit more often, it seemed to put her employer in a better space of mind.

When the two arrived, they were greeted by a woman who was somewhat muscular but not so much that she would be deemed unattractive. She had brown hair that matched her skin and pink irises that blared through the darkness of her skin tone.

"Hey Iki!" said the woman.

"Hey Rach-chan!" said Ikuko. "Tohya, this is Rachel McKenzie!"

"Hello." said Tohya introducing herself. "I presume that she is your daughter?" Tohya had pointed at the shy little girl that had partially hid behind her mother.

"When are you gonna stop calling me 'Iki'?" said Ikuko. "I mean, c'mon! Aren't we older than high school?"

"Haha!" giggled Rachel. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you! Anyway, we need to get ready for the signing; I can't wait to introduce myself as an upcoming author!"

"Yes."

The two older women had traveled inside and made their way to their seats. After a while, Ikuko mad her way to the podium and began her speech that she perfected at the last signing. It was so easily rehearsed that Tohya felt no need to be attentive, even though it would probably upset Ikuko.

Tohya looked to her side to notice Hitsuji playing with her shoelace.

"How old are you?" says Tohya.

"How old are _you_?" replies Hitsuji.

"That's neither here nor there..." Tohya had seemed rather annoyed with her 'little' friend. "You seem to old to be hiding behind your mother."

"I'm only 10 years old!"

"Hm! Of course you fell for that." Tohya lowers her voice after being shushed by an audience member. "So you don't know how to tie your shoes?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go."

Hitsuji hopped up from her seat and dashed for the door. "Are you coming or not?" Tohya recalled her earlier conversation with Ikuko, promising to watch over the child. Reluctantly, Tohya followed.

Tohya and Hitsuji left out of the building. Hitsuji moved hastily throughout the city, dodging people and payphones as she moved. Tohya sought after Hitsuji and quickly became annoyed with her nuisance.

"You audacious runt," Tohya said under her breath. "Where are you going!"

The heat was blazing down on the city when Tohya notices Hitsuji flagging down a cab. When one of them stops, a gentlemen barges in front of her. 'Excuse me!' said the man in a method that didn't seem in the slightest apologetic. Hitsuji stopped the man with her fist by quickly jabbing him in his abdomen. After that debacle, Tohya caught up with HItsuji and entered the cab. 'To Akihabara please!' said Hitsuji. Tohya recognized the place and realized that she was dealing with a major otaku.

When their cab arrived at Akihabara Animate studio, Tohya finally voiced her opinions.

"Stop" says Tohya. "You're not in charge, I am!"

"Really? You think so? After I've dragged you around the city, you still think you own an ounce of authority. You're truly foolish!"

Tohya grabs the girl by her hair.

"You, shut up! I'm tired of hearing your voice and will no longer stand for it!"

"So, sit!" said Hitsuji as she winced in pain.

"Writhe!" said Tohya as she pushed Hitsuji to the ground, laughing.

A crowd of people had surrounded the two and women around her whispered taunts at Tohya. Hitsuji quickly got up and ran towards the middle of the street. She tripped over the shoelaces she was advised to tie and got hit by a bus that came speeding down the road. The crowd gasped in unison as Tohya watched and smiled.


	5. Sagacity

Sagacity

"Remember what we used to do as teens?" said Rachel.

"What?" responded Ikuko. "We did billions of things..."

"Let's go to the carnival!"

"What about your daughter?"

"Don't worry about her! She'll be fine with Tohya, right?"

Ikuko smiled. "Yes, they'll be fine."

The two tied their fingers together with a red string and vowed to spend the day together.

Meanwhile, in a condominium in Tokyo, a man and his wife talked of preparation. They packed bags and had medical cards stranded on a coffee table in a random order. The wife cradled her bulging stomach as the husband paced around their small living room. 'Stuffed Animals..., blankets..., hand-held fans..., credit cards...' said the man. He frantically picked at his nails as his wife tried to reassure him.

"Calm down..." said his wife."You're making _me_ nervous..."

"I'm sorry!" replied the man, still pacing, but at a slower rate.

"Seriously! I think you'll make me go into labor early...-Ow!"

"Are you having contractions?"

"No, I just cut myself...Of course I'm having contractions! I'm 9 months pregnant!"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, dad!" cheered a young boy from the top of the staircase. "Can we get some Ice cream?"

"No we can't..., mommies-"

"DAD!" yelled a teenage girl from upstairs. "I can't find my red scarf!"

"Uhh...Where did you last put it?" said the tired husband.

"In my room...I think..."

"We don't have time for this." says his wife. "We need to really prepare for an emergency when this baby comes..."

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" yelled the boy.

"No, no ice cream..." said the man.

"Where's my scarf?"

"Go away, Hailey!"

"Shut up you twit!"

The boy ran up the stairs and tackled his sister. The boy forgot that she was 7 years older that him. She easily pushed him back while she made her way down the stairs.

"Mom, can you help me find my scarf?" said Hailey.

"Does it look like I can help you?"

"But mom!"

"Don't bother your mom." said the father.

"I hate you, Hailey!" said her brother.

"Bug off!"

"Stop!" yelled the mother. "Hailey, find your scarf, or wear something else. Ben, stop messing with your sister and eat an Italian ice. Honey? Get the medical cards in place. And everyone, be quiet!"

The family shut their mouths and parted. A cab had pulled up, outside of their hotel where their condo was. Ben ran upstairs to find his sister and let her know that they would be departing soon. Hailey had almost completely finished packing when Ben spotted her red scarf under the muddle she called her room and gave it to her. She began to undress, which disgusted Ben and prompted him to inform his parents. 'We don't have time!' yelled the father, to no avail. At the moment that Hailey had planned to put on her red scarf, Ben had pushed, causing the scarf to fly out of the unopened window. The father had gotten both of his kids and ushered them into the cab, whilst the parents entered another cab headed for the same destination.

A man in an ally was running faster than anyone could imagine. Two large men chased him, swearing and waving guns. The man had swiftly lifted a trashcan and slammed one of his pursuers with it. While the other recuperated, the unharmed bandit chased after him, eventually tackling him to the ground.

"Where is my money?" yelled the thief.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the man as he struggled to free himself from the others' hold.

"Give me the money, or I shoot."

"I could use a miracle..."

Ikuko and Rachel relaxed at the amusement park that they attended. They, of course, had to stay close to each other, due to Rachel's 'red string of fate' obsession. Ikuko pondered if it were really necessary to be bound to each other like this, and then she thought: 'Everything in the universe is tied together and the paths of those who are destined to meet, _will_ meet and balance will be remained. Everything happens for a reason, every decision affects those who will cross your path. All of us are endlessly intertwined with each other's futures: universal'. Maybe this was Rachel's representation of their bond.

Rachel and Ikuko walked to a fish stand where they saw children concentrated on obtaining the miniscule trout. Rachel stopped and stared at the ground.

"Look, it's a penny!" said Rachel.

"It's on the 'tails' side. It's bad luck..." replied Ikuko.

"True...You know what I'll do? I'll flip it over to heads! Maybe it can be someone else's lucky day!"

"I don't think it works that way, but okay."

"Please! Don't shoot!" said the man.

"I want my money!" said the bandit. "You owe me $15,000, and I want it now!'

"How about I don't pay you because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"NO!"

"Honestly, I _really_ don't know about any money. I don't even know who you are!"

"Yes, you do! Jason Bernstein! What are you doing here in Japan, anyway?"

"I'm not Jason Busting, or whatever you just said! I _am_ from America, but that's not my name. My name is Eugene Penny."

"Prove it!"

The man pulled out his driver's license and proved his name. The bandit rose up from him and still held the gun to his face. 'I can't let you live now that you've seen me...', whispered the man under his breath. Eugene crouched away from his assailant but continued to hold his gaze, afraid that if he did survive, he wouldn't be able to describe the one who attacked him. At one instant, a red scarf covered the bandit's face, giving Eugene a miracle. He kicked the assailant in his crotch and then retrieved his gun. Afterwards, he ran for what he thought could be hours. Also, he notices a large conglomerate and build-up of traffic near an amusement park. 'Damn," he thought. 'I'll never make it to the police station.' Fortunately for him, there is a hospitable nearby from which he can depart to the police station.

Meanwhile, Ben and Hailey fought in the cab that they sat in. The extensive traffic must've gotten to Hailey's collectedness, allowing her to fall to the temptation of her brother's foolishness. The cab driver was everything from joyous to jubilant due to their being stuck in traffic. This caused the amount of money they would need to pay increase, while the driver needed not to drive.

"Aahh!" screamed the man's wife. "These Braxton-Hicks contractions are the real deal! They're getting too close together!"

"Like..." started the husband. "How far apart?"

"Oooh...about 3 minutes..."

"Ok, we can't stay here in this traffic. Driver, how far away is the hospital...on foot!"

"Uh...if you run...five minutes. Considering that she's pregnant, you might take 10-15 minutes. Are you gonna try and walk?"

"We'll try... Honey, let's go!"

The man and his wife exit the cab and head towards the hospital, swiftly. The man who was heading for the police station, looked at the other man with his wife. The man helped slowly usher the woman as fast as he could. Behind the husbands eyes lied gratitude and urgency. 'I can only move my feet so fast!' cried the woman.

Tohya stared at Hitsuji's damaged body. Because of complete strangers' efforts to get her to a hospital, her life hangs in the balances of fate. It would be a miracle if she survived and Tohya knew this. It is not Tohya's place to interfere with fate and luck but she did it anyway. She stood over Hitsuji's limp body and stared. The constant and repetitive sounds of the heart monitor provided proof that she had a probability of living, and Tohya crushed those chances.

Ikuko and Rachel sat by the far end of the amusement park, looking at the buildings around them. They had been tied together all of the day and knew that it would be time to check in on their young girls. Two women walked by, speaking of a car accident that involved a young girl.

"What was that?" interrupted Rachel. 'An accident?"

"Today, a young girl was hit by a car. Her friend with blue hair had tried to save her but they had to admit her to a hospital." said one woman.

"Yeah, I heard that she's in recovery though..." replied the other.

Ikuko and Rachel looked at each other and raced to the hospital. Meanwhile, the two men had gotten the pregnant woman to the hospital but to the unfortunate reality that there were no open rooms.

"You've got to have something!" said the husband, cradling his wife's hand.

"No," replied the emissions counselor. "We don't have a room, but on the third floor, there is and exam room?"

"We'll take it!" replied both men.

"May I ask who the father is?"

"No time for that!" replied both men.

As the men made their way to the third floor, they accidentally went into the room that both Tohya and Hitsuji resided in.

"Excuse us! My wife is going to have a baby!" said the man. "Please, where is the doctor?"

Tohya stayed silent. With more people filing in, she couldn't enact her plan. Ikuko and Rachel had come in with a doctor. Of course, the doctor was Rachel's idea. The overprotectiveness of her conscious clouded her sensible judgment. The doctor had prepared to deliver the baby just as Rachel, dragging Ikuko due to the red string, over to Hitsuji. Tohya notices the gun in Eugene's pocket as he bends over to see the newborn baby and its mother.

"What are you gonna name her?" asked that man.

"I don't know! We're so lucky to have made it here on time..."

"How about Penny!" said the man.

"Yeah," agreed the husband. "Pennies are good luck."

At that instant, Tohya removed the gun from the man's back pocket. Ikuko severed the red string of fate the bound her to Rachel.

"I don't believe that a miracle will occur today." said Tohya. "I will sever fate."

Tohya shot Hitsuji and the alarm that is attached to the EKG sounded, signifying that she was dead. Tohya also shot Rachel and the man who she'd gotten the gun from. Lastly, she shot the doctor.

"You're lucky you just had a baby. I would've killed you too."

The man and his wife, stared, dumbfounded. Ikuko stared too, but her stare was different. She stared out of pride and accomplishment. 'She's ready' she whispered.

"Do you have any of that German wine?" asked Tohya. "I'd prefer that..."

"I know what your name will be..." said Ikuko.

"Hnn...? What's that?"

"'Bernkastel'. It's perfect!"

"The wine from the restaurant. I don't mind it..."


	6. Finding

Finding

Bernkastel sat in a room with all white. By herself, she endlessly stares at the stained glass that depicted Mary as the Queen of Heaven. Something about Christianity fascinated Bernkastel because nothing seemed to make sense. Nothing in the so called bible provided proficient proof that any of the sayings were real. How is she supposed to believe something she has never seen, someone she doesn't believe has the powers to do what is written in the book? She realized that she somewhat believed, because she mentioned Him in the present tense, as if he were eternal. Although she is mostly confused by the bible, it still holds importance to her, somewhat. 'Somewhat'. That was the word she used in her head when she wasn't completely sure of her feelings. Maybe her creator would produce knowledge that could ease her mind in some manner. She tried vigorously to not use the word 'somewhat' in her mind, to no avail.

She stared up at the rose window in the cathedral. Supposedly, the lord would enter through that light and manifest in the form of a dove. That was weird too. Why would he choose a dove? You'd think that He would choose something more masculine, but that was an earthly version of masculinity that clouded the meaning. She knew too well that doves represented peace which is all that God stands for, so it was more or less appropriate. How do humans believe something that they have no definite answer to? It's all perplexing in any sense. Although interesting, the matter is all the more time consuming. Bernkastel had already a meeting with her master to discuss her training as a witch.

Bernkastel arrived in her master's home. It was drastically different than the home that they shared while she lived as a human. She walked down the halls, looking over to each door that was held in the corridor. Maids passed by, gasping at the mysterious transformation of the little girl they once knew. One maid, obviously of older age, stopped in front of Bernkastel.

"How are you?" asked the maid.

"Pleasant. Why are you interrupting me?" said Bernkastel in an accidental uninterested tone. She had meant to sound aloof and mature, but it was easily perceived as rude.

"How are you feeling? Are you...okay?" Bernkastel stared at her, absolutely baffled. Oddly, Bernkastel had no idea what to say, she contained no understanding of what this maid meant.

"What do you want?" pried Bernkastel. "What is the meaning of you bothering me?" The worry and exasperation in her tone was present.

"You look different." said the maid as she tried to play off her evident concern. "You're eyes seem to be the only thing that still has life in them. Please, child. Hold onto yourself."

The maid scurried off on a hurry, leaving a puzzled expression on Bernkastel's face. Was this advice, or a warning? Bernkastel tried as hard as she could, but she could not shake off the woman's words. What did that mean? This was going to leave an impression on Bernkastel until she could decipher the slightest amount of meaning in the maid's warning. She continued her stride down the corridor, preoccupying herself with her own speculations. She was deep in thought, forgetting the reason she was actually there. She was stopped by a maid who was holding open a door. 'Excuse me!' said the maid as she ushered Bernkastel into the room. She wanted to respond to the maid, but she was already called in by her acquaintance.

"Ikuko..." started Bernkastel. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes." replied her master.

"What is it?"

"My name is not Ikuko. My true name is Featherine Augustus Aurora. I'm the most powerful witch in the universe."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"What...? You don't believe that that is my name?"

"No, the second part." Bernkastel's voice sounded partially sardonic. "What do you want to talk to me about? Hm?"

"You seem hostile. Sit down."

Bernkastel unwillingly sat down in a chair that was on a table and stared at Featherine. They looked at each other: She is staring expectantly and Featherine endearingly. Featherine stood up, and sauntered over to a bookshelf. She traced her fingers along the wood that held the books then along the spines of them. She stops at one of them, looks back at Bernkastel and then turns her head. Featherine was obviously silently chiding Bernkastel's impatience with her being here. She let out a sigh and lifted up the book her finger had been resting on. She walked over and placed it in front of Bernkastel. She looked at her expectantly, staring into the blue eye of Bernkastel that still held life.

"Read." commanded Featherine. Although, Bernkastel was annoyed with the thought of being treated like an errant child, she had veneration for the way that her presence demanded attention. She willingly reads the book. To Featherine's surprise, she cleverly reads in her head. _Payback!_ Thought Bernkastel. Featherine was obviously annoyed. As she read, she could feel her master's gaze burning through her book.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Bernkastel.

"Aloud." Featherine was surprised by the disobedient behavior that Bernkastel was inhibiting. She thought it was quite riveting to see someone stand up to her. Her expression was quizzical. She was already gaining her wit.

"What's the point of this book? If you want me to learn to be a good witch, then teach me yourself. This looks like nothing but foolishness." Featherine was silenced.

"You know that book that we worked on?" Said Featherine.

"It's most definitely not _this_ book. This book is well written."

"You've become very sour over the years. I'm impressed." Featherine takes the book. She looks at her as a smirk appears on her face. "Give me the book. I have another...outlet to teach you."

"Hmm. Fine."

"I have a friend. Her name is Lilith. She'll teach you how to access your powers. I know you have a latent power ever since the incident in the hospital."

"How exactly did you clear up that debacle, anyway? It puzzled me that no one said anything." Her voice grew quiet. "I can't believe that I killed people."

"It's okay. Lilith will teach you to be okay with it. Death is something to be desired. It's freedom."

"I've never had freedom. I'd rather die."

"Bringing death to others will heal those wounds that you have. Don't worry, you will feel better after you have freed others. It's good thing. I promise your pain will disappear." Featherine looked at Bernkastel. She never showed any remorse for her student.

Bernkastel left, her eyes hanging low. The maids didn't give her a second glance. As usual, life had left the eyes of Featherine's consultants. Although, Bernkastel was not completely gone. She had a twinkling of hope that her life could be happy again. Though, as far as she knew, her life has never been happy. She would need to find what made her happy. Maybe like her master said, it would be freeing others. Freedom was all she needed and if it meant that she would become the Angel of Death, she would gladly accept the title. She promised herself that she would destroy anyone for the sake of happiness and entertainment. She would never give up and never die. No one would take that from her, neither would she allow them to escape She would destroy the possibility of life through miracles.

She walked down the hallway and as the lightning struck, she disappeared, leaving only her dark laughter to fill the halls and please Featherine's ears.


	7. AcquirementTransition

Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! I was completely distracted with the whole 'Lost My Document' Fiasco that I'm not going to explain to you all. Anyway, keep reading…PLEASE!

Acquirement

Bernkastel again sat in her cold chair, pondering the human world and beliefs. _These humans are astounding..._ She thought._ I was once one of them but no longer. I will destroy anyone who interrupts my happiness. Like my master said, bringing death to them will free them from the other witches' obsessive chain._Bernkastel continued to read the bible, she was given by her master. The scriptures were written in an unimaginably mystifying manor. How did the author expect the average human to understand this? _Humans are nothing but average._ Her subconscious hisses at her. She wanted to push these spiteful thoughts from herself through distraction. It's time that she met Lilith. The name sparked interest in Bernkastel. _The woman who was Adam's supposed first wife. She left him, and Eve in her footsteps. _Bernkastel wondered if Lilith was at all attractive. Maybe that was her calling as a witch.

"Lilith..." Bernkastel said aloud.

"You called me?" Replied a woman next to her. "Are you the one Featherine has sent to me?"

"I would assume so." Bernkastel's voice was cold and steely. "What do you have to offer me? Hm?"

"You have a power within you that can defy...maybe even your master. Are you prepared to unlock your talents?" Lilith was extremely bemused. She continued to hold her composure, giggles erratically escaping from her clenched teeth.

Aside from Lilith's behavior, she was also very beautiful. She had long gorgeous hair that contained mostly brown colors with strands of orange and dark red. She was tall and wore a skin tone jump suit that was tight against her body, divulging her bodily curves. Her eyes were twinkling with opportunity and angst. She was excited to teach her first student.

"Where do we begin?" asked Bernkastel. "By the way, my name is Bernkastel. I want you to call me by that."

"And what else would I call you by?" Lilith teased. "Surely that name is far to long. How about Bern? It's shorter and-"

"Masculine. If you hadn't noticed, I'm a female."

"It's high fashion and epic." Lilith chided Bernkastel. "Anyway, come!" A table had appeared in front of Bernkastel's chair. "Sit. We're going to play a game called '21'. You've heard of it surely?"

"Yes." Bern responded far too quickly. "Why are we playing such a foolish game? You're supposed to teach me how to use my magic."

"Fine!" She is exasperated. "What do you already know how to do?" Bernkastel waved her hand in the air as to gesture to her surroundings. "Would that be making a chair appear and teleporting yourself?"

"That's about it..."

"We'll have to start with basic levitation. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They started out with a can. The idea was to levitate it and then send it flying across the room. Lilith would open a portal and ask Bernkastel to send it through the portal. Her powers were slightly limited because she had borrowed this power from a demon she knew. Bernkastel was stunned when Lilith began to move the portals, making Bern have to use more effort. The portals began to move to fast that Bernkastel stopped levitating the can. Beam of light shot from Bernkastel's hands and destroyed the portal. It bounced around the room for moments and then stopped. Lilith stared in admiration; Bernkastel was overall stunned. She held her hand to her stomach and then let it fall.

"Great!" Commented Lilith. "Now it's time we work with elemental magic." They were transported to a rainforest type area. It was twilight. The sun had already fallen, but the moon had illuminated everything magnificently, leaving Bernkastel in idle wonder. _Beautiful_ She thought. She stared at the pond of water next them that shimmered with the ice blue and emerald green rocks and stones beneath it. There also were plants that had purple tints. The moonlight reflected crystalline dust from those plants, making them shine. A fire flickered in an empty grounding near the pond. The same green rocks that were flashing colors in the pond also circled the flame. Perpendicular to the flame, a large accumulation of stones were piled against what Bernkastel thought could've been a cave. Out of the corner of her eye, Bernkastel spots Featherine's violet eyes burning through the foliage and staring directly _through_ her. Featherine smiles at her and stalks towards Bernkastel.

"Well, Lilith! You've done an amazing job. Most people don't acquire these skills so early. I'm impressed." said Featherine.

"Bern has grown quite well. It's amazing what she can do...subconsciously..." Lilith chided.

"Bern? That's a cute nickname, don't you think?"

"I didn't really choose it..." Replied Bern. "It's not completely bothersome."

"Good. Now let me examine what you've done."

"Well, first you need to pick an element," says Lilith. "Then you need to build your strength and manipulate it. I suggest something easy like the winds or water?"

Bernkastel stalks over to the cave-like formation and touched one of the moss covered rocks.

"Don't you think that's a little too advanced?" Asked Lilith. "Really... we don't need you hurting yourself." Bernkastel levitated the boulders with ease. She had three of them around her, creating a triangle. "That's amazing. I guess that I've taught you well?"

"I don't really care." Said Bernkastel blankly. She seemed almost uninterested in the words Lilith spoke. Lilith was almost non-existent.

"Well. I guess now is a good time to tell you that you're doing it wrong."

"Hm?" One of the boulders fall. "How so?"

"The object is to produce the element that you see." Interjects, Featherine. "We want you to look at the element, and create a manifestation from yourself."

"Hm..." Bern drops the remaining two boulders. "Well? I guess I'll start with water." She waves her hand in the air and water begins to follow the path that her hands create. "Isn't that a wonderful interpretation, don't you think?"

"I'd say." says Lilith. "Pulling moisture from the atmosphere is extremely resourceful."

"Do I really need to be resourceful? This will not help me free anyone." Bernkastel places her fist in the air, perpendicular from peripheral vision. Stones began to lift from the earth and create a figure eight around her clenched fingers. Her hand moved in front of her, and then the stones shot forward, one of them passing through Featherine's hair. Bernkastel stood still and the winds began to move rapidly as if they were standing in the eye of a tornado. The pond water rose into an aquatic sphere above her and the flame began to burn uncontrollably. The forest caught on fire and it began to rain. Lilith looked around in wonder. She had never known that a burning forest could be just as beautiful as an unlit one. A crackle of flames appeared within the aquatic sphere and illuminated the clearing the three stood in.

"Wow!" said Lilith. "I'm extremely pleased!" The magic faded and they were back into the cold room where Bern resided. Bernkastel stared down at herself. Blood began to ooze from her core. Featherine Beamed at Lilith.

"You've really screwed up now!" yelled Featherine.


	8. Miracles

Hey, It's Trollkastel. Sorry for the long wait. My editor was taking her sweet time with the pre-edit. Anyway, here is the next chapter of my story. Btw: Please leave reviews and any suggestions.

Miracles

Featherine had been livid with Lilith, but Lilith seemed calm. They looked at each other, Featherine emitting an angry aura. Lilith truly felt that she could see Featherine's emotion as her vision clouded slightly.

"I didn't do anything?" said Lilith. Featherine raised her eyebrow.

"Really?" Featherine responded. Her expression changed into a steely blank face.

"Witches don't bleed." Lilith and Featherine looked at Bernkastel in unison. "Bern, are you playing us?"

"Did you not notice?" Bernkastel said. The blood that was once oozing from her core, disappeared before their eyes. "For a great witch of the senate, I supposed that you could've guessed." Featherine crossed the room and slapped Bern in the face. Bernkastel was silent, her face expressionless. Bernkastel slapped Featherine back, still expressionless. "I'm not your pawn."

"I bet you are." Featherine said as she smirked. She must've been somewhat proud that her child had done this. "I need you to read something while I'm away."

"Where are you going?"

The past altercation seemed to be forgotten. Lilith adjusted her clothing slightly and disappeared. In the past, Featherine had hinted at her leaving. She gradually became nicer, but also she became softer. She would hint at her disappearance and eventual death very often. As a human, it scared Bern. She thought her master would die. She asked one day, but her human memories were shrouded in gray haze. Something about 'reaching the plane of the gods,' 'giving birth to one,' and 'surpassing the heavens.'

"I'm traveling to another kakera."

"Kakera?" Bern said the word slowly, as if analyzing it as she said it. She had been taken out of her trance. The word was still familiar.

"Another world. Another dimension where other witch's reside. Most witches cannot exit their territory. It's all that they know, and remember. More powerful Witch's like myself can leave their world, and freely move along endless kakera. For the weak, it's to find the endpoint. For the wise, it's to escape one."

"Kakera..." Bern repeated the word in her head. "Does that mean that _I _can one day leave and create my own world?" Her voice was hopeful, but her face was demure.

"No. You don't create your own world, you travel to others. The only time you can actually create a world is during a game."

"Oh. Which are you? Weak or Wise?"

"Hm!" Featherine laughed. "I don't know yet."

"How long will you be gone? Do I have to work with Lilith any longer?" Featherine laughed again.

"I don't know how long I'll be. Don't worry though. Everything will be fine. Meanwhile you need to read my Magical Compendium. It will teach you of miracles and voyaging. One day, you'll be cursed with the fate of dying in your kakera, or dying during the voyage. Either way, choosing the voyage will give you 1000+ years to live. I've only live several centuries. Soon enough I'll have lived long enough to where I'm unrecoverable. This won't be the last time that you'll see me. Hopefully, I don't find that endpoint and within millenniums I meet up with this kakera once again. Good-bye."

Featherine disappeared on the second. Bernkastel sat in her cold chair and a brown book with a pentagram on the cover appeared. She sat there for hours at a time and read. Each waking minute, her eyes began to lose life. To her, there was no point in being kind to people. There was no point in caring about others. She only cared about learning and becoming a voyager so she could leave this kakera and search for her master.

She continued to read, periodically stopping for a drink of tea. She didn't need it, but it added an elegance that she subconsciously strived for. Time was non-existent. She never aged and she never needed sleep. The sun never set neither did it rise. Everything around her was endless cosmos, showing no signs of change or life besides humans. She didn't dwell on the thought of humans. She didn't want to remind herself of the family she abandoned. Being constantly tortured by curses and people that were fooled by the curse annoyed her. There was no god attacking the villagers. She believed it childish and mythical. That's what she thought about witches and sorcery. She mentally reprimanded herself for bringing up human memories. _How could I remember that?_ She asked herself. Most of her human memories were cloudy, but not the village and its supposed curse. It was fresh in her mind like a wound that was covered up, but never healed.

Bernkastel returned to the Magical Compendium. She realized that probability was her strongest ally. She brought it to her mindset that as long as she was alive, there would always be a possibility for a favorable outcome. Miracles had nothing to do with it. Only the odds of winning a probability determined fate. She read on about the magic of probability, giving birth to a favorable outcome, as long as the probability isn't zero. That would be indescribable power. No one could defeat her if she believed this. No matter what the situation, there was always a chance that her opponents would fail, therefore making her the most powerful witch in the universe. She stood there...feeling more powerful than ever.

Mysteriously, another person wearing a pink dress with Halloween style toys on it appeared.

"Hello, Bernkastel." said the girl. She seemed to be around the age of 12.

"Who are you?" Bernkastel asked. She had no intention of befriending this girl. She looked odd and childish and definitely not a strong witch. "I advise you to be candid and truthful. If you lie to me you'll be sent along the endless cosmos.

"I'm the most powerful witch in the universe, Lambdadelta. You should respect your elders..."

"You're the most powerful? Looking like that?"

"My magic of certainty can defeat anyone."

"Really...we'll just have to test that."

"You'd like to challenge me?"

"You're loss is inevitable. As long as there is a possibility that I can win, I will. Prepare to be dethroned."

"Ha! You're cute! I may just have the title for you. Your belief in miracles is astounding. I think the Witch of Miracles fits perfectly."

"Miracles don't exist. That's a fact; Only probability."

"Ohh~! Okay, 'the witch who knows that miracles do not occur!'"

The two witches that were once in a cathedral are now on a battleground that had auditorium seats and other seats that are like an arena. It seemed as though the match would be on display for an audience. Bernkastel looked to her left and right to see thousands of magical beings sitting in there designated seating areas. The areas were labeled, 'Senate', 'Demons', 'Golden', 'Voyager', 'Territorial', and 'Furniture'. She wondered why some of them were called furniture. They must've been the lowest class of witches and sorcerers. Bernkastel remembered that Featherine was a witch of the senate and looked in that direction. There were two seats empty that were right next to each other. One read, 'Voyaging' and the other read, 'Participant'. _Lambdadelta is a witch of the senate?_ Bernkastel thought. She looked at the ones in the 'Voyager' section. There had been no empty seats. _Did that mean a voyager can be a witch of the senate? That must be why every seat is filled. No voyager wants to be a creator for some unforeseen reason. _There had been a section that Bernkastel missed. The last row of the 'Senate' seats only contained two chairs. The ribbon that separated those seats from the senate seats read 'Mariage Sorciere'. They must've been elite witches. One seemed to have the body of a child and the other seemed to be older. Holding what Bernkastel believed to be a golden kiseru. Someone stood.

"Hello, everyone!" The mysterious person spoke and everyone cheered then immediately died down. "Unfortunately, our own great witch, Featherine, will be voyaging to become a creator. In her absence, she has appointed Lady MARIA to announce the beginning of this match." The young girl that Bern saw earlier rose. Again, the crowd cheered and then got quiet.

"Uu..." Maria said quietly. "The game between Lady LAMBDADELTA and the challenger Bernkastel will now commence." The crowd cheered and Bernkastel was thrown back when a beam of light shot right through her.

"You can't be this slow~!" Lambdadelta chided. The crowd laughed and threw popcorn into the stadium. "Let's go!"

Bernkastel grunted slightly. The blood was distracting, but she believed in her magic. The wound disappeared and Lambdadelta began to throw candies that exploded on contact. Bernkastel continued to heal her wounds. She rose into the air and launched spheres of energy at Lambdadelta. They were useless against her sweet bombs. They continued to fight and the match grew boring. Bernkastel would always recover herself and restart the match as soon as she could. As far as the audience could tell, Featherine had taught Bern the power of miracles. Bernkastel drew out a scythe from the cosmos. As Bernkastel's scythe sliced through the air, miracles and reality were revealing themselves. Within each rift, the multiple worlds in which Bernkastel could've lost passed through. Lambdadelta shot beams of light through the air. The stadium exploded as Bernkastel's miracle scythe merged with Lambdadelta's sweet bombs. Bernkastel immerged from the top of the cloud that was created. They wondered if Lambdadelta was just playing around; Letting Bernkastel sweat a little. This match could last for eternity if Lambdadelta wanted it to. They fought until Lambdadelta threw her hands up in defeat.

"I'm done! I lose." Lambdadelta said. She quickly glanced at the crowd under her blond bangs noticed that everyone gasped and stared without blinking.

"The winner is the challenger." Maria says unenthusiastically. "I guess the most powerful witch is now Bernkastel. Uu...a game changer." Bernkastel stared at everyone in evident pride.

"Now." Bernkastel said. "You'll all respect me as such." Some people in the 'Furniture' area giggled. Bernkastel struck down a being with brown hair. It was called a Loki. "The Loki that I killed will only help you all. They're known tricksters and will only serve themselves."

She learned this from a Grimoire that she found in the endless library. She sent spheres and killed the remaining Loki's in the crowd. The other furniture backed away quickly. They knew that they'd respect Bern, for she was sadistically evil.

"Don't be sad everyone!" Bernkastel continued. "There is nothing to fear. When my mentor returns, she will spectate once again. For now, I will replace her on her seat on the senate." Nobody objected because of the fear of her cruelness. Most of the senate seemed impressed. Maria was uninterested and her guest applauded Bernkastel. The rest of the Senate stood and applauded and the Voyagers applauded. The Golden witches applauded as well, although a few appeared to be against this. Bernkastel didn't care. She wanted everyone to fear just as they did her master. Bernkastel wanted to be just like her.

Bernkastel resided in Featherine's office. She read more books, feeling more proud of herself than ever. She wondered where her master was. _Was she safe? _Most likely. _Will she become a creator? _Most likely. _I wonder why others are afraid of being creators?_

As she continued to reap the benefits of being the most powerful witch in the universe, she was sidetracked by Featherine's unannounced arrival.

"Hello. How are you?" Bernkastel asked. She wasn't completely interested and neither was Featherine apparently. She didn't respond. "Are you deaf?" Bernkastel walked over and touched her arm. Featherine fell over as her soulless eyes stayed still. She seemed to be deprived of her senses. Bernkastel was more concerned that she couldn't tell anyone about her accomplishment. Still, she was worried because she didn't have the slightest clue how to awaken her master. This would take a miracle if she succeeded.


	9. Limbo Part 1

Limbo Part 1

Bernkastel continuously stared at her unmoving master. She thought back to her conversation about being a voyager. She remembered that part about 'witches running from an end'. _Did Featherine reach her end?_ Bern thought. _Impossible. She knew better._ The thoughts that Bernkastel was processing were pointless. Her goal was to revive her master from wherever she had lost herself. How would she do that? That was her main issue. Bernkastel knew that her master was a witch of great knowledge. She thought maybe that her master would have some kind of book that would enlighten her. _Maybe I could find a Grimoire on her previous master._ She thought. She scoured through her master's bookcases. Nothing seemed to be of use. She saw countless books of her master's accomplishments. _For centuries old, she sure did a lot._ Bernkastel was sure that she saw a year that was further than B.C. Something called A.C.L. interested her. _That wasn't impossible. _She dropped the book on the table and sighed. Of course, Bernkastel would never let it show. Even if she was in her own company, she wouldn't show expression. Bernkastel picked up that last book that she knew she hadn't checked. It read, 'The Key of Solomon: Pentacles'. She looked through them. Most of them appealed to her immediately, but she disregarded a few. She found only four to be useful. The third and fifth circle of Mars, the first circle of the Moon, and the final circle of the Sun. She thought that as a young witch, she may need these few as help if she is ever caught off guard. She tried to think of someone who would know what was wrong with her master. She wanted to speak to Lilith, but she was bitter about her missing Bernkastel's match. The only other person she could think of that was as strong as Featherine was Lambdadelta. Bern didn't particularly like her, but she thought that she'd give it a shot by asking her for help. The _new _issue was that she had no way of contacting her.

"Hello~! My beautiful Bernkastel!" Lambdadelta said.

"You always seem to pick the best time to show up." Bernkastel replied.

"Aww!~ I knew you loved having me around ever since our first match. I feel as though it was just yesterday when you had defeated me."

"If only us powerless witches could understand the break between each day and the next."

"Eh! Who cares? What I am most interested in is why you need me?"

"How exactly would you know that I need you? Were you spying on me?" Lambdadelta hesitated for a moment. She read Bernkastel's blank expression.

"Of course! I can't leave my lover on her own! Bern, I love you!" Bernkastel ignored that statement.

"As you can see, Featherine is completely unresponsive." Bernkastel motioned to the body. "I think she became a creator."

"After a thousand years it's about time..." Lambdadelta said under her breath.

"A thousand? I was told that she lived only a few centuries."

"People lie."

"I don't remember _you_ being a creator..."

"By the way, witches _do _bleed. I'm surprised you and Lilith did that, knowing that you'd get reprimanded."

"I know. I just wanted the opportunity to slap her across the face. Haha..." Bernkastel let a smirk fall upon her face.

"We need knowledge on...Creators, right? Then we need to go to the City of Libraries."

"And what exactly is that?"

"It's a library..."

"Yeah, I got that from the title."

"You didn't let me finish!" Lambdadelta pouts. "Anyway, It contains information on everything in the universe. It was created by the first ever Creator. What happens is that the previous Creator that owns the passes it on to a Creator who they deem worthy. Featherine would probably be in line for that. The Creators Miko then is entrusted with the task of guarding it. It's quite useful. The Miko can choose who enters and who doesn't. Unfortunately, I don't have the best relationship with that Miko. We'll have to sneak in."

"As the two most powerful witches in the universe, we will have no problem eradicating our adversaries. Hehe..."

"Oh, Bern~! You're so crueell! I love it!"

"You won't give up will you?"

Bernkastel and Lambdadelta vanished from Featherine's study. They traveled the cosmos, searching for the City of Libraries. Lambdadelta led the way, explaining all of findings within the place. She gave Bernkastel insight on Featherine's past. She talked of how she mastered several famous games in her past. Unfortunately, Featherine had lived so long that she needed a memory aid so she can recall things as simple as her name, appearance, and personality. She had a few medallions on her sash that reminded her of those games. _She must've been truly powerful._ Bernkastel thought. _Then why was Lambdadelta named the strongest witch in the universe? Is it because Creators can surpass the cosmos'_ Lambdadelta told Bernkastel of another instance where Featherine's memory aid cracked. She had lost her appearance. _So this isn't what Featherine was supposed to look like. _Lambdadelta explained her close relationship with Featherine. She spoke of Featherine's morbid attitude. How she would continuously live and die in her world for amusement. _Never thought you could be tired of being perfect. _

"What was that?" Lambdadelta said.

"How can you be tired of being a witch?" Bernkastel said.

"After being alive for 1000+ years, you get tired. The boredom kicks in and you lose yourself forever. In other words, your mind and soul dies but your body lives on. You're eternally stuck in limbo unless someone saves you."

"Boredom..."

"The witch's poison," Lambdadelta added in.

"What's limbo?"

"Haha! You still have much to learn, my little darling!" Lambdadelta said that in a sing-song voice.

Lambdadelta and Bernkastel surfed the cosmos. They found a sea of blue triangles that sparkled.

"This, is a fragment." Lambdadelta said in a childish manor. Bernkastel let it slide. There was no use letting Lambdadelta get to her, however she was right. Bern didn't know too much about fragments. She thought that she'd silently take in whatever she could. If she let everyone believe she was naïve, she'd catch everyone off guard.

"We can enter through this to the kakera where the City of Libraries lies." Lambdadelta added.

"Of course." Bernkastel added. She smirked behind Lambdadelta. "So, how do you suppose we enter?"

"Well!" Lambdadelta exclaimed. A box of popcorn fell from the cosmos and landed in her awaiting hands. "You should go by yourself! I don't want my tail in the fire. Kihihihihahaha!"

"Are you afraid?" Bernkastel laughed sardonically. "I didn't know some poor Miko could stop the 2nd most powerful witch in the universe..."

"Aww~! Bern! I didn't think you Ca~red! Fine! I'll go!" Bern smirked. "Of course...," Bernkastel's smile faded. "I hope this isn't because you're afraid...Kihihihihahahahahaha!"

"You're laugh is undeniably unnerving. Is there anything you can do about that?" Bern's smirk returned. She must've been growing secretly fond of Lambdadelta.

They entered the library and scanned the area. It seemed vast. Above her, Bernkastel could see what seemed like countless rows of bookshelves. They went on into the heavens. She turned to Lambdadelta and notice popcorn in her hands. Bern let out a giggle. She thought that Lambdadelta was incredibly childish to be as strong as she claims. Bern thought to herself. _I simply won an endurance competition. I am a powerless witch and I have an astounding amount of willpower. _She silently laughed. _Maybe my true power is to make my opponents surrender. _Bernkastel separated herself from her inner monologue and noticed that there she was not standing. She was floating in the library and underneath her were more bookshelves.

"So," Bernkastel started. "How do we search each and every one of these bookshelves?"

"There's a Roketa down this hallway. It's kind of like 'Control F' on a keyboard. You type in the word you're looking for." Lambdadelta explained. They went over to a pedestal that looked like an uber-large book.

"How exactly does this work?" Bernkastel looked at the book again. "I'd rather obliterate it..."

"Don't get hasty, my love~! Look it!" Lambdadelta opened to the C section in the dictionary-like book. "Creators..." She flipped to the U section. "Unconsciousness..." They were instantly jutted downwards and placed in front of a bookshelf.

One of the books was sticking out of its section. It read, Limbo.

"Remember that word?" Lambdadelta chimed. "Limbo is unconstructed dream space. Limbo is a deep subconscious level, far beyond false awakening, and a state in which the creators may be trapped indefinitely. Sometimes they're overwhelmed with the possibilities and immenseness of their power that they're lost in their subconscious. And they wake inside their mind. Most don't know that the world that they're living in is inside their own head. They're imagining the worlds that they're in."

"They don't escape because they believe when they enter another kakera they left wherever they got lost." Bernkastel openly expressed her understanding.

"Correct. This book tells us how to free them. Honestly, we don't have time to read it here so we'll have to leave."

"I don't think that's possible!" Someone spoke behind them. "Lambdadelta...I didn't think I'd ever have to speak to you again."

"You obviously saw me during my match with Bernkastel! Kihihihihihahahahaha!"

"The match you lost!" She retorted.

"You two sound like children." Bernkastel interrupted. She drew her scythe and prepared to cut through this girl.

"Oh, Raina~!" Lambdadelta called. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, Bern might 'accidentally' hurt you...kihihihihahaha!" Raina begins to mutter something under her breath. Instantly, a cage adorned with a scorpion captures Lambdadelta and Bernkastel.

"How do you expect to escape?" Raina chided.

"My magic isn't working..." Lambdadelta muttered.

"That's because of that seal." Bernkastel pointed at the seal. "It's the 5th pentacle of Mars. Blocks magic..."

"So how do we get out?" Lambdadelta felt pathetic that she had to ask Bernkastel for help.

"Another pentacle. The 7th pentacle of the Sun."

"So? Hurry up and do it!"

"I don't suppose you have any gold lying around..."

Bernkastel and Lambdadelta were trapped in their scorpion cage. They knew that they could get out, but they needed enough gold to create a pentacle that can grant them liberty from the cage and the library. Where they would find that is unknown.


	10. Limbo Part 2

Limbo Part 2

Bernkastel and Lambdadelta waited in their brass cage that blocked their powers. At the moment Raina disappeared and there were two Goat Butlers watching them. They heard a faint flame bursting somewhere in the Library. Bernkastel looked around as a piece of rock fell from the area above them. _This must've come from the ceiling._ Bern thought. It was moving very slowly and getting closer and larger as it fell. How high the ceiling was, no one could guess. _Is someone destroying the library? With all of this information in it?_

"I think that the tower is getting destroyed..." Lambdadelta whispered. Her childish attitude had disappeared and she had gotten serious. "This can't be real."

"You think this was a fake?" Bernkastel suggested.

"I thought it was real but It can't be considering that all of the information would be lost too."

Lambdadelta and Bernkastel looked down and noticed the fire blooming onto the bookshelves. It was very faint, emphasizing the vastness of the library. The flame grew larger as it grew closer and more pieces began to fall from the ceiling. Lambdadelta panicked as she pulled against the bars of the cage. Bernkastel faintly remembered reading probability in Featherine's magical compendium. _As long as it's possible, the magic of miracles will surpass all..._ Bernkastel began to focus on her power but was interrupted when flames burst through the doors that were on the same level as they were.

"How do we get out of here?" Lambdadelta yelled. She became slightly more frantic as she began to pace in front of the pentacle.

"The circle is trapping us..." Bernkastel muttered.

"Of course! Have you been gone this entire time? If so, you should've taken me with you."

"So how do we get rid of it...?"

"I don't know...the other seal?"

"You do not understand. The pentacle is stopping us from leaving so we need to destroy the pentacle. In other words, we need to use physical means of destroying it."

"So...?" Lambda looked at Bernkastel with a dejected stare. She wouldn't need to be here if it wasn't for Featherine getting herself trapped.

"Bernkastel's scythe fell from the cosmos and landed in her hand. She couldn't use its powers but it was still a scythe and is sharp enough to deface the pentacle.

"I thought the magic didn't work here?"

"It doesn't but this is still a scythe."

Bernkastel began to attack the circle and remove the blood that was used to create it. Lambdadelta watch helplessly as the flames grew closer. She could see the top of the universe. The ceiling had been destroyed and books were floating amidst the air. Bernkastel slashed over and over the pentacle. The blood seemed to be etched into the brass cage's elements. Bernkastel's scythe finally disconnected the pentacle and the seal was broken. They disappeared from the cage and went to the door.

"My magic still isn't working!" Lambdadelta screams. She noticed another seal on the door knob. She looks up and notices that Bernkastel is ascending to the cosmos.

"They can't seal what they've already broken..." Bernkastel mentions. Lambdadelta quickly ascends as well; chasing after Bernkastel for freedom. Lambda looks at the walls of the library as she exits, taking in the fact that it was being destroyed out of vengeance. Bernkastel took note of Lambda's emotions and was surprised to think that she actually had morals. As soon as Lambdadelta can see the kakera in which Featherine's body resides, flames begin to burst through the cosmos after them. Bernkastel repels them, using her miracle scythe; leaving silent admiration in Lambda's eyes. They entered the world where they were needed.

They walked into Featherine's study where her body resided. Lambdadelta immediately took the book and opened it on one of the tables. Also, Bernkastel took one last look at her master who was comatose. She was disappointed that her master got herself in this situation, but she would do anything to bring her back. She still had respect for her, even though she proved to Bernkastel that she was foolish. _This would be something to bring up in one of our arguments._ Bern thought.

"Look here." Lambda says. "It says that you need to enter Limbo..."

"What? Okay, but how do I get out?" Bernkastel says. "How do I convince her to leave?"

"Well, that's up to you, I guess. The thing is, you need to enter her mind. Somehow..."

"This book isn't very specific is it...?"

"Apparently not. But, there had got to be some books that Featherine has on this subject. She probably was preparing for this..." Lambdadelta begins to look through a few bookcases.

"If she were prepared, she wouldn't have gotten herself stuck..."

"Well someone is bitter~!" Lambdadelta chided. It had been a while since Lambda giggled. "C'mon! You're the Witch of Miracles, right? If there is a possibility, you can make it happen, right?"

"This is ridiculous..."

"Just picture yourself in her mind."

"Do you really expect that to work? This is unbelievably fake..."

"You need to believe full heartedly. Okay?"

Bernkastel was ready to enter Limbo. It didn't seem like a particularly smart Idea, but she wanted to fetch Featherine. This would be a perfect opportunity to show off to all of the witches who barely escape Limbo. She let her mind go blank; the image of her master was the only thing that entered her conscious. Lambdadelta however, watched as the room became the pattern of the universe. She didn't realize that maybe she would be traveling as well. She heard whooshing in her ears as if she was submerged under water. It was confusing and when she looked at Bernkastel, her eyes were darting back and forth as if they couldn't focus on a single object. Lambda whispered Bern's name. She was afraid of interrupting Bernkastel's trance. The corners of the universe began to fade and the room's original appearance returned. Although, unlike the room, there were now two unconscious bodies. Bernkastel must've made it to Limbo. It's now up to her.

_White...white...that's all that is there. Nothing...living here...just white... _Bernkastel looked around herself and saw nothing. She felt nothing. Her body was non-existent and she could no longer detect any of her senses. She could only think and all that she could see in her mind was white. She knew that she was in fact alive, but her purpose had been forgotten. She tried to remember something, anything. She remembered her master. _Will my master rescue me from this? What is this? Will she tell me? What was her name...? _She knew what her master looked like. Because her mind is what controlled her subconscious senses, when she thought of her master, that is what she saw.

"Featherine?" Bernkastel thought. "Are you there? What is this? Get me out!" Her master was silent. "Speak!" Bernkastel commanded.

"Hello. Who are you?" The person who claimed Featherine's appearance was surely not Featherine.

"I'm Bernkastel. Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Yes! Obviously!"

"Yeah...I guess I do remember you. Who am I?" Bernkastel was shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Am I?"

"I think so. You're acting like you don't know anything."

"You're right. I am acting like I don't know anything."

"Why?"

"I don't know..." Bernkastel had figured it out. She was whatever she wanted her to be. If Bernkastel said she was the great witch, she would be a great witch. If Bernkastel said she was a worm, she would be a worm.

"You're the Great Witch: Featherine Augustus Aurora...X

"Right..."

Bernkastel informed Featherine of the abilities that she had. With that, she also gained memories that Bern told her that she had. As little time passed, Featherine had become more like herself. Until Featherine could locate her astral body, they would be trapped there. It would be as easy as telling her that she remembered where her body was, right? _Maybe._ Bernkastel answered. Bern had told Featherine X that she remembered where her astral body. She asked her to take her to the body, but she didn't know how. When she told Featherine X that she _would_ take her there in 1 minute, she did. They were transported to metropolis, a large city that was very dark. Ever so subtly, neon lights shined on a few buildings. Everyone was moving very fast. The city looked as if it belonged to an era that was years ahead of what Bernkastel knew as the human world. Everyone was skinny as if they were starving and they had dark circles around their eyes. AS Bernkastel looked around, she noticed Featherine walking down one of the streets. They crossed through one of the midsections.

Featherine and Featherine X stared at each other for a moment. They were completely confused and her eyes darted back between Featherine X and Bernkastel.

"Who is this?" Featherine X asked.

"It's the original form of you." Bernkastel said.

"I'm the only Featherine here!" Featherine exclaimed. "I didn't think my miko would betray me!" As Featherine spoke those words, 4 men with guns appeared. _I guess her mind comes to her defense when she feels threatened..._ Bernkastel thought.


	11. Limbo Part 3

Limbo Part 3

Bernkastel slowly looked at each man. They wore black suits and ties. They also wore black sunglasses that were adorned with Featherine's name on the top of the right glass. _Classy..._ Bernkastel thought. _It won't be long until I have to kill them...pointless violence. I'd much rather be drinking tea._

"If she is _your_ miko then you're sadly mistaken." Featherine X explains. "I'm the great witch who can use magic."

"You're foolish. I should pleasure myself with the destruction of you." Featherine retorted. When Featherine finished the sentence, Featherine X began to bleed from her head, eyes, and palms. Her body began to break apart and eventually disintegrate into feathers.

"I'm not impressed." Bernkastel says coldly.

"Why, it seems that you have backbone now that you're the most powerful witch in the universe." Bernkastel looked up at Featherine. "You didn't think I knew about that, did you? Take her away!"

The men in black grabbed Bernkastel's arms. On each of her forearms, seals of scorpions were placed. _This again_. Although the pentacles seemed different because they looked unbelievably fake and that she could still use her magic. She decided to play on the façade that she believed the seal was real and that she could not use her magic. _If Featherine were tricking me, I would surely get the last laugh._ Bernkastel allowed herself to be taken away to what seemed like an all-white jailhouse in the black city. Subconsciously, Bernkastel was upset that Featherine hadn't used her 'magic' to transport them there. The jailhouse wasn't far away seeing as though it was in seeing distance. _I'm witch...do I really need to walk? _Bernkastel reminded herself that she didn't need to because she could use her magic.

Bernkastel was astonished at the atmosphere. She could feel the chilly air bite her skin and she could feel small raindrops fall from the sky. She felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia because she felt more human again. She couldn't be allowed to feel this again. Everyone in the city were staring at her as she was hauled away. Two of the men were following closely behind with their guns slightly revealed. She felt like a criminal. Then again, she felt cool considering that the new 'Strongest Witch in the Universe' was being held captive by her maker. She would probably hear about this for the next hundred years. Although Bernkastel didn't mind being the object of everyone's conversation, she rather enjoyed it.

They walked into the all-white jail house. Camera's and other security technologies spied them through what seemed like open eyes, leaving Bernkastel to feel almost scared because she might not have the easy way out that she had originally planned. The walkway was narrow with a few doors on either side; the ceiling was lined with single lights in a row that led to a door at the end of the hallway that had illegible symbols engraved beneath the seeing hole. The person on the other end of that door—if there was a person on that end—could seem them coming. Featherine looked very serious, as if she wasn't completely sure of what would happen next. Bernkastel assumed she would be trapped in the room at the end of the hall where she would never escape; although, in actuality she could escape if she wanted. _As long as she didn't die..._ Her subconscious hissed at her.

Bernkastel was led to a cell that was covered in chipped white paint that revealed rust underneath. She noticed microscopic dust sifting through the cubicle sized cell and covering the back wall in a misty gray haze. She turned around and watched one of the men in black slam the gate shut; pieces of paint falling form the bars. The bodyguard-like men left Featherine's side and exited in the opposite direction that they entered in, prompting Bernkastel to involuntarily peer outside of her cage and watch as they lock the door. Featherine stood at the cell, watching from the outside with an expression that said, 'I'm better than you'.

"My poor Miko has tried to best me with a duplicate. How could you betray me like this?" Featherine says.

"I haven't betrayed you. You just don't understand." Bernkastel replies as she sits on a wooden stool in the corner of the room. She hesitated to initially sit down, but she didn't want to risk looking childish and prissy in front of Featherine. Normally, no witch would sit in anything as contemptible as a stool, but she knew that this was part of Featherine's plan to humiliate her and she would play along for as long as she could. "I don't suppose you know where you are, correct?"

"I'm wherever I want to be, so-"

"Limbo." Bernkastel interrupted. "I'm going to have to show you how weak you truly are here." Bernkastel stands up from the dusty stool she had been sitting and brushes off her dress. Her tail twitches slightly as she walks towards, then _through_ the bars. She turned and gave Featherine a wry smile as Featherine gaped in shock.

"You won't defy me!" Featherine basically growled in a way that was anything but lady-like, causing Featherine to become disgusted with her own voice and the way she spoke. After she had collected herself, she closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself to speak again. "I will not allow you to escape, my miko... I want you to see how powerful a Creator can be. Don't you want to find out?"

"No, thank you." Bernkastel replies. She tries to raise her arm but she begins to struggle as an unseen force holds it in place. Bernkastel's eye darted between her forearms and noticed that there were palm prints along each arm that appeared as though it was a shadow although she could still see the fabric of her dress begin pushed between fingers. They appeared on her legs as well and caused Bernkastel to panic because she couldn't use her magic. Featherine produced an ear-splitting chortle that broke through the anxiety like a knife cutting through butter. It was clear and concise and it sent the message Featherine wanted to send: that she was stronger than Bern. The hands that held Bern in place, threw her back in her cell. The hands disappeared which prompted Bern to believe she could escape, although she was completely wrong because when she lifted her head and looked at the bars in her view, they were glowing with a purple luminescence. She believed this to be a magical barrier that she had read about once.

Anxiety began to run through every fiber of Bernkastel's being including her empty eyes and heart that contained nothing but sadistic cruelness. _What if I can't escape? _Bern thought. _What if I can't die here? Will Featherine ever wake up from her trance? I need Lambda's help. I could really use it..._ As if on command, Featherine left immediately and Lambdadelta appeared in her place. She didn't move though, nor did she speak. _This must've be another one of my creations. How am I doing this though...? _

"I _do_ speak." Lambdadelta commented. "You're probably wondering how I knew what you were thinking?"

"You could say that..." Bernkastel whispers. "Get me out of here."

As if ignoring Bernkastel completely, Lambdadelta continues. "_I_, for a fact, am wondering how you got yourself into this mess. Bern, you can't keep trying to win without doing any work. Things aren't that easy." She took a pause as if allowing Bern to speak, but Bernkastel only returned a raised eyebrow. "Ugh...I'm tired of taking care of and guiding foolish young witches."

"Is that what you truly believe?" Bernkastel says as she rises to her feet and again, brushes the dirt and dust from her dress. "Then why save me, huh? What's the thinking? You must have strong feelings for me... Am I correct?"

"Most definitely!" Lambda returns. Bernkastel doesn't let the disappointment of having an incorrect intuition about Lambdadelta's motive reach her face. "I love you, Bern! ~"

"Tsk! Get me out of here." Lambdadelta looks at Bernkastel quizzically.

"What? I'm here to _help_ you not _save_ you. Did you really think that I'd pop up here and just poof you out? This isn't some fake cartoon fairytale. You need to make your magic work for you. I'm only offering guidance."

"So _help_ me." Bernkastel says. Her tone is noticeably agitated.

"Something doesn't resonate well with me..." Lambdadelta closes her eyes and then turns her head to the left, opening her right eye so she can glare at Bernkastel. "Are you insulting the only person that can save you right now?"

"Most definitely." Bernkastel replied.

"So cruel! ~" Lambdadelta chimed. "I knew I was attracted to that demeaning tone of yours. Kihihihi! I didn't think you'd use my line against me, either!" Bernkastel openly sighed and slouched back on the small stool in the corner, not caring about the dust or any other bacteria that may be festering in that seat. Lambdadelta's eyes went dead as she stared at Bernkastel. "The least you could do is humor me..." Lambda puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

"Are you being serious? You want to be humored right now?"

"Is that a problem for you?" Lambda's amber eyes lit up a shade.

"No." Bernkastel slouched down from her erect posture. "I guess you'll have to leave me here to die. At least then you'll gain your title as the strongest witch in the universe again." Bernkastel knew that she struck a nerve with Lambda. If there was anything Lambda wanted, it would be to have a verbally abusive Bernkastel to toy with, the title of strongest witch in the universe, and all the sweets she could eat while being correct always. This put Lambda's motive in perspective: either save your lover and prove her right, or leave her to die and lose the best gift that you had ever received. Lambdadelta had forgotten that Bernkastel was a gift from Featherine. This gave her an idea. She would challenge Featherine to another game and win Bern's freedom. This would save her lover, _and_ humiliate Bern because she had to rely on Featherine for liberation.


	12. Liberated Liberator

Hi guys! I want to apologize for taking so long. Of course, I've been swamped with schoolwork that includes doing lab reports for Bio G/T and essays for Eng 10 G/T. As you can see, I have grades to uphold and things to practice, which includes the literature that I sing for my high school choir and piano lessons that I'm taking. It's pretty crazy. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I've also been doing a lot of reading. Here is what I've read since the beginning of the school year:

Clockwork Prince: Cassandra Clare

City of Bones: Cassandra Clare

City of Ashes: Cassandra Clare

Currently, City of Glass: Cassandra Clare

As you can see, I like the Mortal instruments series and am sad that it took me so long to notice it. I read the Infernal Devices first, accidentally, so it's actually okay, considering it's a prequel. I made some references to the book in this chapter. I also made a reference to Sylvia Plath's "Mad Girl Love Song". (Something I read in Eng 10 G/T) Please leave comments!

Liberated Liberator

Lambdadelta placed her palms against the translucent wall that Featherine created. Bernkastel watched as it sluggishly began to fade on color. Lambdadelta seemed to be focused; small beads of sweat formed on her forehead. When it had finally lost all color, Bernkastel walked towards the bars and touched it; bolts of electricity flew at Bernkastel and flung her back against the wall just as Lambdadelta shouted 'Wait'.

"I'm not done yet..." Lambdadelta sounded discouraged. Bernkastel thought to herself, _I can see that now..._ Lambdadelta returned her hand to the now invisible shield. The time seemed to slip by, Bernkastel growing more petulant and impatient as it passed. This wasn't how she planned this to go. _Maybe she should get rid of the scorpion seal. _Bernkastel thought. She decided not to tell her that because she wanted to see how Lambdadelta would free her. Lambdadelta averted her eyes to Bernkastel's; the silhouettes of the bars dividing her face into three sections. Her eyes gleamed with blue madness, laughter showed on her eyes, but seriousness was plastered on her expression.

"Don't worry I'm almost finished." said Lambda.

"Hmph!" Bernkastel replied, not because she doubted Lambda's abilities, but that was all she could manage at the moment. An ear-splitting shatter broke through the room, Bernkastel's face quivered from the sudden movement. Lambdadelta's trembling hands that she placed at her side proved that the sound had been lurid, causing shock to her core.

"I assume that it's finished now?" Bernkastel inquired.

"No." Lambda said, and she pranced away. Bernkastel imitated a snort as she stalked through the bars. The shadow of her body now gone, she assumed that she had regained her power. Unfortunately, Lambdadelta had disappeared from the hall way. When Bern approached the window on the west wall, she found her equilibrium on her toes, being too short to see it with her feet flat. She noted the hazy yellow-green lights that pierced the darkness in intervals. She watched the dust in the air sift through the light as they blinked on and off, indicating that it didn't have much power. _That wasn't there before._ Bernkastel thought as she returned to her normal standing position. She walked to the door that was ahead of her and pushed it, as it had now become the kind of door with no handle. Featherine's Limbo must've changed because her mindset changed. The walls that were once blank and lackluster now consist of glass. Through the glass, fish and other seemingly harmless aquatic life bathed in the cyan water. The manmade ocean gleamed shadows on Bernkastel's face, reminiscent of a sci-fi movie.

"Lambdadelta." Bernkastel called, upset that her voice trembled. She regained what was left of her psyche and called again. "Lambda!" She felt awkward talking this way. She turned her head around, the surroundings seeming as normal as they did when she had first seen them, Bernkastel melted away in the shadows of the fish and appeared outside of what was once the white jail-house and is now an abandoned aquarium.

The environment of Featherine's black city now looked like a forest from a different time period. The wind moved slowly, the grass and flowers bowing down in courtesy of its presence. The air was warm and a little moist, the nostalgic feeling of humanity washed over Bernkastel. The gale blew leaves from the large oak tree, different shades of green, orange, red, and brown fell to the ground. _Lambda wouldn't leave me here. Not like this..._Bern thought. Why she was particularly concerned, she didn't know. She wanted to save her master, forgetting that her original goal was to humiliate her.

Bernkastel walked down a dry dirt path, people seemed to move around the village with wooden baskets, rosy cheeks, and smiles on their faces. This must be the opposite of the electronic city that stole the life of its inhabitants. Bernkastel looked around carefully for Lambdadelta.

"Are you there?" She called.

"Right here, silly?" A girl with short blonde hair, adorned with a pink hair bow said. "Where were you?"

"What...?" Bernkastel stared at the girl in confusion and fear. This couldn't be the girl from her past, the one who she had tried so hard to forget.

"Where were you? I told Satoshi-ni ni that I'd be back soon. You know...after I looked for you? Where were you?"

"Stop." Bernkastel said. "Stop it all..." She said even quieter.

"Where were you? Huh? You said good-bye and never told me where you'd be. Huh? Where were you, huh? Where were you?"

"Go away..." She tried not to cringe away from the girl, still to self-conscious to be afraid. "Leave."

"Where were you, huh? Where were you? C'mon! Where were you, huh Rika?"

"Don't say that name!" Within a second, the illusion of the forest broke down like pieces to a mirror and Bernkastel was in a sea of white. Nothing there, just as it had been when she entered Limbo.

"I want to leave." She whispered to herself. "I want to go. I want to destroy this fate. I want to leave. I need to leave. I can't stay here. This is unreal. I want you gone. You don't exist. You're my friend. You're my enemy. You love me. You hate me. I'm tired. I can't take it. I think I made you up inside my head. This is madness. This is piece. Love is death. You are nothing. You are everything. You're a somewhere. You're nowhere. You're me."

Water rushed through her ears, drowning out the slow curl of sound that resides in the dimension that she inhabited once. Instantly, the noise stops as if water is being drained from a bath tub. Bernkastel contemplated opening her eyes that were clenched so tightly, but decided not to. She pretended she was dead, although there was no way she could be. She could think, and breathe, and smell, and hear the slow hum of an air conditioner in the background.

"Are you finished?" said a womanly voice to Bernkastel's east. "It's about time you start begging on your knees for my forgiveness. You really thought that I'd get myself stuck in Limbo? Little did you know that you're the one who is stuck?

"It's true Bern!" said a higher pitched voice. "I should've brought popcorn for the entire audience so we could throw it at the screen at the same time. The ending was very cruddy. Do you know what happened? Wanna know? C'mon! Where were you? Do you remember the killer ending? And I do mean _killer_. Where were you, huh? Do you remember where you were? C'mon, do you? Kihihihihahahahaha!"

"Hmph! I'm hardly interested..." said the more womanly voice. "I guess you'll talk when you've matured, huh? Yes or no? Be a good girl and answer me directly now... Ima!"

"_Anata wa josei dewa arisen._ Have you noticed that thing in your neck!?" said Bernkastel sadistically. She turned to look at Featherine with gleaming eyes. Featherine had marks on her neck that resembled runes of the nephilim that burned hot red on her neck.

"Seems like you got me..." Featherine said, tightly clenching her throat. "Have you had your fun? You do know that you're still not the strongest witch, right?"

"Not nearly, and I know I'm not the strongest witch. It's you right?" Bernkastel suppressed a laugh.

"Not nearly, it's a child to be brought forth by the harbinger of disaster and gold. That's going to bother you for eternity."

"Where is she? Hm? I'll destroy them and make it easy."

"The _child_, child, is the one who is stronger than all, and will give..." Featherine coughed up a great amount of blood. "Birth to one who will surpass the gods."

"Gods? Now doesn't that sound familiar. Hm... I'm quite tired now." With a wave of her hand, the black tattoos disappeared. "I'll have to destroy the one who harbors this child."

"I will guarantee you that it is too far for you to look. In fact, the child is already born. And they've have seen your face. Remember when you made a spectacle of yourself by slaughtering those demons and furniture?"

"Hm. I didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary." She is interrupted by Featherine's soft chuckle. "What." She said plainly.

"Are that naïve that you'd think this world is ordinary. Ha! You're not as smart as I thought." With a chortle that pierced through the air that was saturated with moisture and sediment, Featherine disappeared. Truly free.


	13. Marionette

The air in the library was stifling, the stench of rotting wood and decomposition filled Bernkastel's nostrils. The atmosphere was heavy and moist, as if it were about to rain. The attendants had already infiltrated the burning building and extinguished the fire. Singed pages and the covers of paper backs decorated the floor like black, ashen leaves. Although, new books wouldn't come back once the condition of the library was restored to its original value. Priceless information and spells were lost. The Book of Gray was lost, it contained spells essential to all witches and sorcerers. The loss of that book had been one of the most outrageous damages attained. Furniture continued to repair the library. Countless amounts of magic would be needed to complete the job, and no witch would step forward to help because they were too afraid to be called the one who had desecrated one of the things that were most important in their world. Sanitation workers walked by and periodically glanced at Bernkastel as she stared up and down the tainted room. Bernkastel didn't care. They should be concerned with how they looked. Sanitation workers in the meta-world were the ugliest creatures. Unfortunately, they can travel to this plane and the human one. Some witches thought they were useful subjugates, others disagree that they're useless beings that are beneath the class of even furniture.

"Stop there." A voice said behind Bernkastel. She didn't turn, for the voice was all too familiar.

"Are you so childish to appear behind me, Lambda?" Bernkastel quivered slightly. Why, she didn't know.

"Hmph! I didn't know you could distinguish my voice so easily! You must _really_ care! ~" Lambda was being inquisitive.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Bernkastel finally faced Lambdadelta. "Is this important?"

"You said you wanted to destroy the witch who is stronger than you, right? Isn't that what you want? Hm?"

"Were you there when I said that? I must not have noticed you..." Lambda's happy façade shifted slightly.

"I know that it's the world to you..." Lambda had lost the swagger she appeared with. "I..."

"We need to leave. I don't want these horrid half-breed mutts to hear this conversation, understand?"

"Scared? You're only the strongest witch because no one else has challenged you. Everyone knows that you're ignorant and power hungry. You have to play this game cunningly..."

"Game? Ha, is that what you call this!? My...well, then where is my opponent?"

"They know you. They will never be your opponent unless..." Bernkastel's eyes narrowed. "You'd have to ally yourself with-"

"A half-breed!? Tsk! I'm more interested in the production of a ceremony about my death, than-"

"You interrupted me!" Lambdas smiled sheepishly at her most childish plead. "I meant with a human. Have you heard of Goldsmith?" Bernkastel could see that this situation was becoming meaningful. She hadn't felt like herself since the incident with Featherine creating a human like atmosphere for her. She felt as if she were thrust into a new self.

"Well," Lambda began. "If you're not going to talk, I'll do all of it. Goldsmith is a human warlock that is quite well known. Do you want to know why? It's because he created the Golden Witch Beatrice. It took a lot of magic to exert and it caused a ripple in our dimension. His blood has the power to create the most powerful of withes and the most vibrant of witch poison. I'll have you know he has created both."

"You say he created the Golden Witch. How?" Bernkastel finally spoke.

"Well," Lambdadelta's eyes glittered and danced. "He created her and she created all that he is now, a very powerful and polarized sorcerer."

"That doesn't make any sense. Don't pivot from me." Bernkastel expression became terse.

"I don't want to tell you _everything_! It's a game. Think carefully, in the most human way possible, the witch was created by him and she made him a sorcerer. Don't you think about how a human uses their imagination? Don't you know anything about logic and creation? You have much to learn before you become the kind of witch you want to be. You're probably too inexperienced to understand what I'm implying. _Pues, Tengoqueir a la casa de mi amigaRirisu. Entiendes?" _Lambdadelta disappeared in a fit of laughter. Bernkastel had no idea what language Lambda spoke, for she didn't have a large knowledge base for any language other than Japanese.

Bernkastel snorted and left the destroyed library that was permeated with the smell of mildew and rain water. _They must get this from the clouds._ Bernkastel thought.

The air was stifling in the loft that Lilith resided in. She draped her body lazily over the futon; her scarlet red, orange, and milk chocolate brown strands hung low and left inches between it and the ground. Lilith her movement in her ears and turned as Lambdadelta stood behind her with her gloved hands behind her back; a wicked smile inhabited Lambda's creamy smooth skin.

"Ugh! You're already here!" Lilith said as she rose from her slouching position. "Did you taint your little puppet's mind yet?

"Hmph! Yeah I did." Lambda sounded exasperated. "I think she'd going to drive a little mad, you?"

"I disagree. Of course, I do see her as being the silently jealous type. Either way, what do you gain from this? How does this benefit you exactly?"

"Bernkastel believes that she is the strongest witch in the universe. Once she destroys the true strongest witch, I can swoop in and take the title from her. She still believes that she defeated me! Ha!"

"Oh!" Lilith's eyes narrowed. "I understand. Do you think she can defeat the one whose heart is of gold? I believe witches like that to be of the immortal variety. Unless, of course, boredom were to set in! Hahaha!"

"Hm...I haven't thought of that. But the Golden Witch doesn't know the true extent to her power. I'll just have to use Goldsmith's grandson to kill Beatrice. That'll be exactly what Bern wants!"

"Smart. You're going to pose as Beatrice's ally and watch her lose."

"At least until Bernkastel eradicates her from the game. Goldsmith's grandson wouldn't know that Beatrice is truly dead. If Bern is his ally, and she is as naïve as I think her to be, she won't know either. Genius, no!?"

"Quite! Unless, I tell Bernkastel everything you just told me." Lambdadelta's face twisted.

"You're on my side, right?!" Lambda looked at Lilith incredulously. "Do you really think that Bernkastel would trust you over me?" Lilith giggled slightly.

"Don't get so defensive! I was just musing. I wanted you to think of everything that could go wrong and eliminate those chances."

"So you're giving me permission to kill you? Choose your words carefully now..." Lambda had a grin the spread from ear to ear. Her palms ached with energy.

"Calm yourself." Lilith said. She turned around and sat back against the chair not facing Lambda. A cup of a mysteriously steaming black liquid appeared in front of Lilith. She picked it up and sipped. "You can let yourself out." A swirl of air whispered in Lilith's ears and the black and white checkered curtains that covered the glass door that led to the patio moved. "Game one begins now." Lilith whispered to her cup.


	14. Girl's First Tea Party

Bernkastel sat in her extravagant chair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was stone cold, unmoving and icy to the point where she seemed angry without showing any expression. She stroked her hair with her right finger and then let it go. Nothing about herself pleased her. Not her hair nor her face. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful either. Although, in Bernkastel's opinion, looks did not matter. She wanted fear to be what she was known for. The mirror disappeared and a bird bath arose in its place. She peered over and looked into the clear blue reflections that the sparkling water gave to her. She moved her lips to the water, whispering secrets to it that no one else would ever hear. As she moved her head back, the water showed visions of an isolated island. Around the island's docks there were two beautiful yachts. Also there was a pathway leading up a cliff that lead to a

lavish rose garden. Bernkastel stared lovingly at the stage she was being showed. She couldn't help the overwhelming urge to splatter blood all over the blossoming blooms.

"So this is where the Golden Witch resides".

The bird bath disappeared as she waited for her guest to arrive.

"What kind of tea would you like for our meeting?" Said Beatrice. The golden butterflies finally vanished.

"Dried Plum black tea, would be fine. The kind that's is 200 yen a pack?" Bernkastel didn't meet her eyes.

"A thousand years I have lived in this world and I've never heard of such! I never tire of living in this world!"

"Beato, the display of hostility is quite unnecessary." She paused. "I am nothing but a wandering witch. I didn't mean to impose on your territory."

"There is not a sliver of hostility. I just would like to make sure that the great Lady Bernkastel is tended to properly. That is all..."

"You misunderstand. I am powerless. Before a witch such as you, who possesses the dreadful power to destroy one endlessly, I am powerless."

"A powerless witch like you who possesses the power that no one can approach is what is truly frightening. After all you are the one who dethroned the great witch Lambdadelta by her lonesome."

"I only won an endurance contest. She merely got tired."

"That is not what Lady Lambdadelta said...Too much humility can be unseemly, Lady Bernkastel."

"Lambdadelta has a quite dreadful power," she said to herself, away from Beatrice. "The power to kill a person 'without fail'…..however 'without fail' doesn't exist in this world. No matter how many times you divide 1, you will never reach zero. That girl has the power to bring the odds of failure down to 'almost exactly zero'...the power to give rise to 'almost perfect certainty'. I hope I never have to face a witch as terrifying ever again."

"However, you have the power to cause success without fail as long as the odds are not zero...Although you say that 'without fail' doesn't exist in this world, you possess an infallible power yourself." Beatrice said. "How very terrifying!"

Beatrice breaks out into a fit of cackles and chortles. Her piercing laugh floats around the high ceilings as she takes her seat next to Bernkastel. Bernkastel takes a hefty gulp of Dried Plum tea and soon regrets the small gulping noises that escaped into the open air.

"The power to kill an individual endlessly...I think you're the more terrifying one." Bern responds.

"Such jests...From your point of view, mine is but a trifling power. This is most certainly what one would call 'empty praise'".

"Call it flattery to make up for the cost of staying here... I am a fleeing traveler who crosses the fragments, continually running from boredom. I simply came around because I had heard that you had started something interesting. Have no doubt that I will choose to leave as soon as you have ceased to entertain me."

Beatrice laughs for a brief moment. "I, Beatrice, am deeply and humbly delighted to have the great Lady Bernkastel as an observer."

Beatrice bites into a cookie that lay on the tray next to the tea pot. Once she was finished she asked. "And your impression so far?"

"Lambdadelta is terrifying because of her cruelty, therefore she is a girl I can understand. You do seem to possess affection but I can't understand you at all" Bernkastel said rather dully.

Bernkastel takes a much longer yet more calm sip of her tea. "That is why you are more terrifying."

"I am fickle by nature." Beatrice giggles. "Do forgive me." She sighs. "Besides, I also believe you enjoy trusting your fate into the roll of fickle dice, right, Lady Bernkastel."

"When I roll the dice, I have a roll, a clearly presented desired result." Bernkastel's voice was a little harsh. "Unlike you. You, however, never allow the dice to leave the palm of your hand...So whatever the roll might've been, you're never disappointed. Whatever roll the dice show you, you are satisfying 'without fail'. You are filled with nothing but zero. You are one I would not like to fight with." Bernkastel stares up at the ceiling. "That's is why I cannot defeat you with my power. Lambdadelta, however, as a good compatibility against you, since she could kill you 'endless'.

Beatrice laughs in pure excitement! "Witches are truly the best company for tea parties! One never gets bored!"

"We'll then I'm happy then. Boredom is the only poison that can kill a witch like me. So, don't kill me, alright? Lady Beatrice, Endless Witch."

"If such is your wish. I, Beatrice, shall show you an even better time...Wouldn't it be best if I brought forth a new chessboard? I believe it will do more for you rather than a refill of tea." Beatrice laughs. "Just you wait and see..." She laughs and cackles as she disappears in an exodus of golden butterflies.

Bernkastel begins to seemingly no one in particular.

"Something troublesome seems to have taken a liking to you. I would like to lend you my power but, as you have just heard, my power and the girl's power have a really bad compatibility. Unfortunately. As pitiful as you are, I guess I can help you out just a bit. I am being quite generous. Analyze the rules of this game to expose the heart. Then, you may crush it as you I was a human it took me hundreds of years to gather only this much. This is my meager farewell gift to you. Use it wisely. Oh, but don't get the wrong idea. I have no intention of becoming your ally. I empathize with your predicament. Although, I only plan to experience this endless game that Beato Is weaving until I tire of hit. Of course, that alone is not going to satisfy me. That is why I lend you my power. I am the cruelest witch in the world. I will certainly make them surrender, even if it's Beatrice, the Endless, Golden Witch, alright?

Bernkastel begins to chuckle softly. Although, she doesn't know whether she is helping her opponent's opponent, or herself.

Lambdadelta sat perched high on her bed while peering through her looking glass.

"I cannot afford to have my plans daunted by her sudden revelation. I'll just have to assume a new roll in the future of this cursed game."


	15. Ownership

_The storm passed, ...and the leaden clouds that enshrouded the island for so long cleared away. From rifts between clouds sun beams shone...and yesterday's storm seemed like a lie. In the harbour, according to someone's wish, the seagulls returned once again and let their lively cries be heard. _

_Afterwards, an inspection of the crime scene was performed by the policemen who came. _

_The corpses of the children who were thought to have survived until the end were not found after all, but from the pieces of the corpses that were found in that unimaginably gruesome crime scene, the police had no choice but to conclude hopelessly that the lives of all of the eighteen people, including the children, were lost... How gruesome was the feast of the Witch? Thus, how beautiful the Golden Land is, is a tale that can only be told by them... There are no tales to tell to those who came after the feast had ended. They can only imagine what happened during those two days. _

_However, ...the Witch was fickle. _

_She did not bother herself to hide this tale that had no need of telling, and she allowed its transmission. _

_Then, many years later. _

_A strange wine bottle that had drifted on the waves to the pier of a neighbouring island was pulled out by a fisherman. Inside it was a thin, tightly rolled notebook fragment, written upon in crammed small letters. _

_That was,...this tale. _

_People will know for the first time, through this notebook fragment, the enigma of the mystery-enshrouded October the 4th 1986, and the truth of those two days filled with strangeness. _

_This incident was later called "The Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident", "The Rokkenjima Eighteen Murders" or such, but connoisseurs of the world came to refer to it as "The Witch's Legend Serial Murders Incident". _

_People who delved in the occult claimed that it was the aftermath of an corrupt ritual that had sealed the island, and spread the two days filled with mystery embellished and twisted beyond recognition through each and every person's interpretation. However, even with all their interpretations, they will not be the ones to reach the truth of this incident. And even though the notebook fragment in the wine bottle will tell of this incident filled with mystery, it won't be telling it with the truth. That's right, ...perhaps not even the writer of the notebook knew the truth. ...It's possible that she wanted to know the truth. _

_According to the name written down,...her name is Ushiromiya Maria. Furthermore, as the result of an all-out police investigation, concerning Maria, a body part, ...a piece of her jaw was found. It was a precious instance where they managed to identify the owner of a body part through dentist medical records. _

_...Since in that gruesome situation there were countless body parts whose ownership or even provenance couldn't be determined, it can probably be said that this jaw was an extremely fortunate piece. The police, since the piece of jaw was damaged, and even though no other parts were discovered nor identified, judge it is hopeless to believe any are still alive. And so, let us tie this tale to the last sentence of the notebook fragment that Ushiromiya Maria left. _

_"By the time you have read this, I will probably be dead._  
_The only difference will be whether there is a body or not._  
_You who have read this._  
_Please find out the truth._  
_That's my only wish."_  
— _Ushiromiya Maria _

"Quite an enteresting tale..." Bernkastel says as she sets down her cup of tea.

"I agree fully!" Lambdadelta says as she appears instantly with her lover. "Don't forget the rest~!"

_The Witch will praise the wise, and should bestow four treasures in the Golden Land. _

_There, they should resurrect the souls of the dead, resurrect the love that was lost. For, if what they desired were even a mountain of gold, it was not something for them to obtain. _

_For George it was the fiancée he lost. For Jessica it was the person in her thoughts she lost. For Maria it was the love of her mother she lost. _

_Sleep peacefully, Beatrice. _

_A sleep from which no one shall disturb you again. _

_The winner is the Golden Witch, Beatrice. _

_All the eighteen people's time ran out before the riddle of the gold was solved. _

_All eighteen people are dead. _

_When the Seagulls cry, there are no survivors._

"She is not so high and mighty!" Bernkastel says. She inwardly shuns herself for being unreasonably intemperate, especially in Lady Lambdadelta's audience.

"Calm! Calm! It's all fun and games, right? Nothing to be bitter about~….." Bernkastel could hear an ulterior motive in Lambdadelta's speech.

"Trust in me, Lambda. I will expose the entrails of this game and shove them right down that girl's pretty little throat. Of course, my liege has apparently not grasped the concept of this game yet. So, Lambda, I ask of you a favor."

"Really...? This would not occur in a mere thousand years. What do you ask, my love?"

"Bring to me, a worthy advisor. The one who taught Beatrice all that she knows shall suffice."

"Your plans?"

"I don't believe that is any of your concern. If Maro has any conflict with this idea then there will be repercussions, do you understand?"

"All but to whom the repercussions are directed..."

"We'll see...depending on my mood."

"I never took you as such an emotional person. But, I guess that there is a first for everything, am I correct?" Lambdadelta disappears and Bernkastel resumes sipping at her tea.

"I see that this girl has chosen quite an ignorant opponent. On her part, this shall disgrace her. Of course, I will not allow her to leave my game unscathed. I am truly the cruelest witch in the world and to accomplish my goal I will need a team that is of the utmost wickedness. I will not accept mutiny in my team and that includes my pieces that I shall place on the board. Trust in me, I have seen the future. Once I take control of this game, I will expose the logic errors in Beatrice's total solution and create my own. I will have mastered the most famous game of the millennium and even Featherine will bow before me with gratitude. My tactics are moon-led. Dreams shall be crushed. Beatrice, it is useless to run from me. It useless to try to find me. It is useless to deny me. Does that sound familiar? I will strangle you with your own words and my blue scythe shall break your world open and I will embarrass you in any way possible. Whatever the cost, whether that be the lives many or the reputation of many, I will sacrifice for my goal because that is the kind of graciousness I exhibit. Sleep peacefully, Beatrice, for I will end you permanently. Play on, for the owner of this game is prepared to take back their title of game master."

_Lamba:_

"Hehehehehahahahahahahaha! I never thought that Bernkastel would be this naïve! She will never see it coming. After the first two games, I'll throw her a Smothered Mate. I'll also definitely throw her another at the climax of this game's legacy. She is not the only one who can see the future. One thing is that I will make the future endless. You! Viewer! Tell me, Isn't this tale going to be absolutely fabulous!? I feel as though this is sweeter than the most rich dark chocolate. I'd like to make Bernkastel realize the error in her ways by surrendering to me! There are many powerful witches in the world but there is only one who may call themselves the most powerful in the world. I'd like you to know, my dear viewer whether you think my colleague is stronger than I. Rather, it won't matter once I trap her until _she_ gives up. But, your much needed input will enable me to embarrass her to her limit in the company of the senate. Then, I'll be the one to comfort her and grant her seat back. No one would deny my authority so Bernkastel's honor will be destroyed and restored all by myself! Wonderful, no!? I, now, will plunge this game into infinity!


End file.
